


4-The Captain and the Cadet: Terror on Babel

by Suzy_Scribbles



Series: Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy_Scribbles/pseuds/Suzy_Scribbles
Summary: Jamie Kirk appears to have fallen into the lap of luxury and privilege. She's included in a Red Carpet Tour for children of high-ranking diplomats during the Crynn Conference on the planet Babel. But being spoiled for two weeks has its downside. When the diplomats' children are kidnapped, Jamie finds herself in the middle of a terrorist plot to force the delegates to vote their way. The terrorists are confident no starship can track them, but Jamie and her friends hatch a risky plan to bring the Enterprise to their rescue. Will it work? Or will the terrorists discover that one of their hostages is not who they think she is?
Series: Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682068
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“Stop fidgeting, Jamie.” Captain James Kirk nudged her. “And what in blazes are you doing with that tricorder? Not recording, I hope.”

 _Oh, slime devils!_ Jamie slouched. _Caught again._ She hoped her father didn’t _really_ want an answer. Because, of course, she _had_ been recording. Lieutenant Uhura had programmed the tricorder to pick up Jamie’s slightest whisper and nobody else’s.

Which wasn’t doing her any good today. 

She glanced up and tried to concentrate on the dark-haired young historian conducting the most boring seminar in the alpha quadrant.

 **“** Thomas Crynn gathered a group of political misfits and back-to-nature freaks and set out just as the warp drive was being developed,” she was explaining to the packed audience in Conference Room Two.

Jamie rolled her eyes. Lieutenant Gates was still on that whole crazy Crynn thing? Who cared where a bunch of earth misfits had gone over a hundred years ago? That was ancient history. Boring history.

“They shunned technology, took along only the bare necessities for survival, and turned their backs on Earth and the fledging Federation,” Lt. Gates went on.

And on . . . and on . . .

“They wanted a new world order, one free from technology controlling their lives. It’s no secret that even today, their descendants hold the Federation and its philosophy in contempt.”

Kirk shook his head and took a sip of coffee.

Jamie shook her head too and slumped down farther in her seat. _I bet the Crynns want something, and their hate for the Federation is not going to stand in their way_.

“You wanted to come to this briefing,” Kirk whispered. “So, give the lieutenant your attention.”

“Actually, I only came because Lt. Gates said I could count it as my history assignment this week.” Jamie helped herself to a doughnut from a plate someone was passing around. “It’s really boring, just like all her other lectures.” She bit into the sugary treat.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. “It looks to me like you came for the doughnuts.” He snatched the half-eaten one from her hand. “You’ve had three already.”

“So far, they’re the best part.”

“Cadet Kirk.” Lt. Gate’s voice sliced through Jamie’s remark. “If you would return your attention to the front of the hall, I can bring this briefing to a close.”

Heat flew into Jamie’s cheeks. “Sorry,” she said in a tiny voice.

Kirk gave Jamie an I-told-you-so look then smiled at his officer. “We’re both sorry, Lieutenant. Continue, please.”

Lt. Gates nodded. “About fifteen years ago, the starship _Yorktown_ came across the Crynn Colonies during a mapping expedition. Learning of their origins, the _Yorktown_ offered to maintain contact with them and open up trade. Sort of like welcoming them back into the Federation.” She paused and put up a screenshot of the _U.S.S. Yorktown_.

“The Crynns spit in the eye of this generous offer, and the _Yorktown_ , true to the Prime Directive, backed off. Before they warped out of orbit, however, they left a modern version of subspace communications. But the report the _Yorktown’s_ captain logged was less than glowing. He regarded the Crynn colonists as anti-social, belligerent, and full of contempt for the Federation and for all it stands.” Lt. Gates took a breath. “Which brings me to the point of this lecture.”

“Good,” Jamie whispered low enough so Daddy couldn’t catch it. 

“For the first time in fifteen years, a voice has come out of Crynn, using the subspace communications array. It is a cry for help. Our old friends, the Galactic Liberation Organization, are wreaking havoc on the Crynn Colonies.” 

Alarmed murmurs broke out.

“So, the terrorists have climbed out from under their rocks?” Kirk said with disgust. “What are their demands _this_ time?”

“The usual, sir. They claim the Crynn System as their territory, and the Crynns are no match for terrorists. The colonists are screaming for help. All of a sudden, the Federation is looking pretty good to these weaponless people. They want starship protection, at the very least.”

“Why can’t the diplomats take care of this?” McCoy groused. “Why is it always Starfleet?”

“They’re terrorists, Bones,” Kirk replied. “They eat diplomats for breakfast. The GLO is not known for gathering around a conference table. They prefer to terrorize.” He turned to the ship’s historian. “Anything else?”

“Oh, yes sir,” Lt. Gates replied brightly. “Much, _much_ more.”

Jamie sighed, but only to herself. Would this briefing _never_ end? She looked longingly at her tri-corder. It would be fun to whisper an entry into her cadet’s log, but Daddy would catch her. Then he would probably confiscate the device. _Not good!_ She resisted the urge and pretended to pay attention.

“Earth, Deneb, and the Antares Systems have petitioned to bring the Crynn Colonies into the Federation and annex that entire area of space. It would guarantee the colonists’ protection.

“On the other hand, there are many conservatives in the Federation, like Centaurus, Vulcan, and Andor, that hesitate to offer one-hundred percent support to a colony that has openly spurned our organization for over a hundred years. They feel it is a waste of manpower and resources.”

Kirk furrowed his brow. “They have a point.”

“They caution prudence and cite other hotspots in the galaxy where our military arm is needed. They want to do as Dr. McCoy suggests and send negotiators to help the Crynns help themselves. But without weapons to defend themselves, things look grim.”

“And all of this is going to be hashed out on Babel next week?”

“Yes, sir. At the Crynn Conference. It’s shaping up to be quite an event. With Crynn petitioning to join the Federation, and with the powerful Crynn family of Earth supporting their appeal, it should be an interesting, as well as a long and drawn out conference.”

Kirk grinned. “In that case, I’ll authorize shore leave for the crew.”

Applause and whistles greeted the captain’s announcement.

Jamie sat, frozen.

Kirk poked her. “Did you hear me? Shore leave! What do you think?”

Jamie shrugged and ducked her head. As soon as Daddy had mentioned the word “Babel,” she had stopped listening. Instead, her stomach turned over, and it was not from too many doughnuts.

“What’s the matter?” Kirk asked.

 _I can’t tell him,_ Jamie thought. _He’ll think I’m being silly._ She twisted her fingers in her lap and shrugged again.

“Two shrugs? That means it’s serious. Don’t you want shore leave?”

“Yes,” Jamie said slowly. “But—”

“But what?”

“You said we’re going to _Babel_.”

“That’s where most of the Federation conferences are held. So what? The _Enterprise_ has another load of delegates to transport.”

Jamie swallowed. “Is it the same Babel conference we went to last year?”

Kirk looked puzzled. Then a light came on in his eyes. “Oh, I see,” he said softly. “Yes, it is. But this trip won’t be anything like the last one.”

“Are you sure? I remember what happened last time.” She looked up into her father’s face. “That Andorian—or Orion—or whatever he was, _stabbed_ you, Daddy. There was so much blood. I was so scared. I thought you were going to die.”

Kirk pulled Jamie into a tight hug. “Hey, no worries. It’s been a whole year since that wretched trip. There were good times too. Don’t you remember? Meeting Mr. Spock’s mother and father? All those interesting delegates? Getting to stay up late every night?”

“I know,” Jamie whispered. “But what if those GLO—or whatever they’re called—terrorists try to blow up the _Enterprise_ like the Orions nearly did last time?” 

The captain chuckled. “Listen to me, Jamie. The GLO terrorists are nowhere near Babel. They’re out harassing the Crynn Colonies. Plus, I’m pretty sure the delegates we’ll be transporting have no spies sneaking aboard. And it’s a quick trip. A couple of days. Nothing will happen on _this_ journey to Babel. I promise.”

Jamie chewed on her lip, taking in her father’s words. Then she drew a deep breath. “Okay. But remember. You promised.”

Kirk winked. “I sure did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2268.1**

_The_ Enterprise _is going to the planet Babel, where decisions are made by delegates from all over the Federation. I should be happy. Daddy . . . oops, scratch that . . . Captain Kirk has so far kept the promise he made to me the other day. So far, nothing scary has happened on this journey to Babel._

_The dozen delegates the ship hauled were quiet. No spies. No kids, either. Two days later, and here we are. Now, the big question. Will the captain make time in his always-busy schedule to take a lowly cadet down for shore leave? We. Shall. See. But I’m not holding my breath. The captain doesn’t have a very good track record in this department._

Jamie sat at a table in the crew’s mess, watching Lt. Kevin Riley put on his one-man show for the off-duty gamma shift crew members before they retired for the day. He didn’t look a bit tired from his all-night shift at the _Enterprise’s_ helm. He leaned back in his chair and sang his way through another verse of his favorite Irish ballad, “I’ll Take You Home Again, Kathleen.”

Riley’s impromptu performance came to an abrupt end when he made an exaggerated turn and came face to face with his captain.

“Good morning, Riley.”

Riley flushed. This song did not sit well with the captain, not since Riley had commandeered the engineering section as the result of a rare virus two years before. He had sung his way through an unending number of verses while the _Enterprise_ spiraled toward her death over Psi 2000.

“Good morning, Captain.” Riley said with as much dignity as he could muster. He bowed to his audience, who clapped appreciatively. “See you tomorrow, Cadet,” he told Jamie. Then he saluted Kirk and disappeared through the doors.

Kirk took a swallow of coffee and sat down next to Jamie.

Jamie took a sudden interest in her cold breakfast. _I sure hope he doesn’t ask who requested that song_

“Morning, Cadet.” He was smiling.

“Morning, Captain,” Jamie mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

“Don’t bother finishing it. Even a starving tribble wouldn’t touch what’s left.”

Jamie pushed the cereal away. Daddy was going to ignore Riley’s silliness. _Yay!_ She returned his smile. “They’re gone, aren’t they?”

“Who?” 

“The delegates. They must’ve all left the ship.”

Kirk chuckled. “It shows that much?”

“Yep.” Jamie smiled wider. “You’re in a really good mood.” She swallowed the rest of her juice. Then she plunked the glass down on the table, took a deep breath, and blurted, “Do you think you’ll have time to take me down to Babel today?”

Kirk lost his grin. “I’m sorry, Jamie, but not today. I’ve got a pile of paperwork in my office. You’ll just have to be patient.”

 _Here we go again_. “I’m tired of being patient.” She sighed. “Please?”

“Not today, but I’ll see what I can stir up for later this week.”

“Okay,” Jamie agreed, “but don’t forget about me.”

“When have I ever forgotten about you?”

“Let’s see. Last month you—”

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands. “I’ll check into some interesting activities for you down on Babel.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Kirk checked his chronometer. “Now, I’ve got to get up to the bridge. See you later.”

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental**

_The captain made good on his first promise, so I’m hopeful about this newest one. He promised to check out some shore leave activities on Babel. It’s not that I don’t believe him, but I should have had my tri-corder recording his actual words. That might come in handy if he “forgets.”_

*************

Kirk entered the bridge in high spirits. Jamie was right. He _was_ in a good mood. The trip to Babel had, for once, been hassle-free. The dozen delegates were sharply divided on the Crynn membership issue, but they kept to themselves and left the crew alone.

Now they were gone—beamed down over an hour ago.

The ship’s taxi duty was shaping up to be a pleasant change, especially with the long layover he’d authorized on Babel. Then, when the conference was over, the _Enterprise_ would carry the delegates back to wherever they’d come from. 

“There’s a message coming through from the Babel hospitality committee, sir,” Uhura announced as Kirk slid into his command chair.

“The _what_?”

“I’m not sure what the committee represents, Captain, but Jace Bellows wants to speak with you.”

“Put him on.” Kirk waved an arm in the direction of the screen. “Let’s see what he wants.”

“Captain Kirk?” A pleasant-faced young man came on the screen. “I’m Jace Bellows, temporary head of the hospitality committee.”

He laughed. “I see the amusement in your face, Captain, and I agree. It’s just a temporary position. I’m actually part of the city council here in Lacey City, but for the duration of the conference, my committee is in charge of all the arrangements for the delegates: food, accommodations, transportation, entertainment during off-hours, everything.”

“That’s a tall order. So, what can I do for you?”

“The _Enterprise_ is the last ship due in before the conference begins tomorrow My first order of business is to see to the entertainment and enrichment of the younger members of the delegation.”

Kirk frowned his confusion.

Jace chuckled. “You know, the kids who accompanied their folks to the conference? We’ve got bigwigs galore, and many of them have turned the Babel conference into a vacation for their families. The Federation president even showed up with his grandson. We have other heads of state, ambassadors and the like. They expect a good time for their offspring, full of organized and educational activities, while they’re occupied with the conference.” He leaned forward. “I need the names of any young people who accompanied the delegates aboard your ship. I’d like to get them assigned to a tour group for tomorrow’s events.”

“Hmm. Everybody beamed down this morning. I don’t remember any young people. I’m sure Jamie would have told me if there’d been kids on this trip.”

“Jamie?”

“My daughter.”

Jace gave Kirk a wide smile. “Great. How old is she?” He glanced down at his electronic data pad.

“Who? Jamie? She’s almost ten.”

Jace fiddled with his data pad a few moments then looked up. “All set, Captain Kirk. I have her in the _Red Carpet Tours Group II,_ kids eight to twelve years old.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I included your daughter in the activities for the delegates’ children. Each day of the conference, beginning tomorrow, the kids will enjoy a trip to the zoo, the Science Center, a hike, the beach . . .” He brushed a hand across the data pad. “I’ll send you the itinerary.” He smiled at the look on Kirk’s face. “You’re welcome to tag along if you feel uncertain about sending her alone. But the security will be the highest level, considering whose kids we’re entertaining.”

A slow smile crept across Kirk’s face. This could be his salvation until things settled down. He might even get time to conquer the “paper monster” in his office. “I’m honored to have Jamie included. Thank you, Mr. Bellows.”

“Why shouldn’t she be included? Your ship brought all these people.”

“You’re very considerate.”

“That’s my job—hospitality.” He grinned. “You wouldn’t happen to have a free day over the next two weeks to host a small tour of your starship, would you?”

Kirk laughed. “Why do I get the feeling I’m being set up?”

“You’re not. Just say no, and I’ll sign off.”

“Contact my recreation officer, Harb Tanzer. If he agrees to show your groups around, I’ll authorize it.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Kirk nodded. “ _Enterprise_ out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie sat up in bed and gaped at her father. “I’m going _where_?” Her sleepiness disappeared, even though the hour was late.

“On a field trip to the Babel Science Center. Tomorrow morning at nine o’clock sharp. It lasts all morning. Then you’ll have lunch at an old-fashioned pizza parlor, explore a hands-on museum for kids, and beam home just in time for supper.”

“You’re going too, aren’t you?”

“I told you at breakfast this morning that I can’t. The _Enterprise_ only established orbit today. I have a lot of catching up to do. Paperwork, you know.” He grinned.

Jamie did not return his smile.

He sighed. “Listen, Jamie. In a few days we can do a lot of interesting things together, but for now I’ve arranged this day of activities for you. The chairman of the hospitality committee personally invited you.” 

Kirk held out a hard copy of the agenda. “An excursion to the Science Center and the museum tomorrow, tours of some interesting industries the next day, a trip to the seashore, hiking to the top of some hill, a trip to the zoo, an amusement park with water slides, and”—he smiled—“next week, a tour of a starship.” 

“Which starship?” Jamie asked with a spark of interest.

“The _Enterprise_ , of course. Lt. Tanzer agreed to show the kids around. You may assist, if you like.”

“Oh, boy!” Jamie bounced on her bunk. “Can we show them the bridge?”

“Maybe. Anyway, you’re changing the subject. Do you want to be included in these activities, or do you prefer to hang around the _Enterprise_ until I have time to arrange a shore leave for myself?”

“He really invited me to go along with all those important kids?”

Kirk nodded. “I’m sure I can count on you to behave yourself and not do anything to embarrass Starfleet.”

“Of course,” Jamie agreed instantly. “But are we going to get to do _anything_ together, or do you have to go to the conference?”

“Thankfully, no. I’m not a delegate, only a lowly starship captain. More like a taxi-driver, actually.” He ruffled her hair. “By the end of the week, I’ll be caught up and ready for shore leave with my best girl.”

Jamie giggled. “Everybody knows the _Enterprise_ is your best girl.”

“Okay, so I have _two_ best girls.” He gave Jamie a mock look of sadness. “But you’ll probably want to continue seeing Babel with your new friends. No time for your old man.”

“Never!” Jamie threw her arms around her father’s neck and looked up. “Do you think they’ll vote to let the Crynn Colonies join the Federation? Give them aid to fight off those terrorists Lt. Gates was talking about?”

“I have no idea.” He unwound Jamie’s arms from around his neck. “But that’s not your worry. Your orders are to have the best shore leave ever.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

He handed her a paper. “Here’s what you need to take along.”

Jamie scanned the list. “May I take a communicator?”

“What for?”

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d just feel better, knowing I could beam up if I don’t like it.”

“If it makes you feel better, sure. On one condition.”

Jamie frowned. “What condition?”

“That you take better care of it than the last one I let you use.”

“That wasn’t my fault, Daddy! Kerla snatched it right out of my hand and dumped it down the disposal chute before . . .” Her voice trailed off. “You’re teasing!”

Kirk grinned. “Gotcha!” He checked his chronometer. “It’s getting late. Get yourself a good night’s sleep and meet me in the transporter room at 0845 tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2268.2**

_The captain is on a roll. He has made (and kept) two promises in a row—so far, at least. I’m only a little upset that he can’t get away and take me to all those exciting activities himself. But maybe—just maybe—I’ll still have fun. The only thing that makes me a little scared are those rich, important kids. I hope they’re nice._

Jamie arrived in the transporter room right on time. She was dressed in a gold uniform tunic, black leggings, boots, and a jacket. She hiked her backpack over her shoulder and smiled at the transporter chief. “Good morning, Lt. Kyle.”

“Morning, Cadet. I see you’re starting your shore leave right away.”

“Yes, sir,” Jamie replied. “When do you get yours?”

“Tomorrow starting at 0700.” He grinned. “I can’t wait.”

Kirk entered just then and held out a small, shiny metallic object. “Here’s the communicator I promised you. Don’t lose it.”

“Thanks!” Jamie took the device and sealed it in the front pocket of her jacket. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I’m counting on it,” Kirk said. “Please do not pass it around to the other kids. Try to remember that it’s—”

“—that it’s not a toy, but a very expensive piece of Starfleet equipment,” Jamie recited. Then she sighed. “You tell me that every time, Daddy. I’ll take such good care of it that you’ll never know it left the ship.”

Kirk reached down and pulled her into a hug. “Have a wonderful time. I’ll see you tonight.” Then he stepped back and turned to Kyle. “Energize.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jamie materialized into the transporter facility of Lacey City.

A young, pretty woman with short, dark hair smiled at her. “Welcome to the Lacey City _Red Carpet Tours._ Having my molecules spread across space sometimes makes me feel a little disoriented. How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Jamie said. “But you’re right. Sometimes I get real dizzy.”

“My name is Mindy Bennett.” She held out her hand. “I’m your guide for the activities the Hospitality Center has arranged for the next two weeks.”

Jamie took her hand and shook it. The sudden, scary feeling of being alone in a strange place dissolved. She smiled. “I’m Jamie Kirk. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Bennett.”

“Call me Mindy, please.” She flipped through a data pad and handed Jamie a plastic nametag. “Here’s your pass into the activities.”

Jamie fastened the nametag to her jacket. “I look official now, don’t I?”

“You certainly do.” She smiled. “Where are you from?”

“From?”

“Which planet?”

“I’m from Earth. Where are _you_ from?”

“Right here. Babel is my home, though my grandparents originally came from Centaurus. I’ve never been to Earth, but I hear it’s a lovely planet.” Without waiting for a reply, Mindy pointed to a door across from the transporter chamber. “There’s our meeting room. Go on in. I’ll be along in a minute. I’m waiting for one more child.”

Jamie nodded. She took a deep breath, crossed the corridor, and activated the sensor. The double doors slid open. She took two steps into the immense conference room and stopped short. Eight pairs of curious eyes stared at her. “Hi,” she said.

No one answered.

Jamie looked around. There were four girls and four boys. Some were older than Jamie, a few were younger. Two older girls stood off by themselves, giggling and rolling their eyes. The tallest girl brushed her thick black hair over her shoulder and turned away from Jamie’s curious gaze. Her skin was creamy white under her flowing cape and tunic of reds and yellows. Her companion was equally stunning. She was dressed in a garment of flowing fabric and lace. Her hair was done up in exotic blond braids. The girls created an illusion of grace, elegance, and wealth.

Jamie felt unkempt and sloppy.

The two younger girls staring at Jamie were identical Andorian twins. Jamie smiled at their pretty, snow-white hair and pale-blue faces. Identical, delicate antennae protruded from their heads. They were dressed in fluffy lavender and pink sweaters and velvet skirts. The girls approached Jamie with identical shy smiles.

“I’m S’hora,” a whispery voice said. “And this is my sister T’helva.”

Jamie’s smile widened at their friendliness. They looked about eight years old, though one could never tell with Andorians. “I’m Jamie.”

“Would you like to play a game to pass the time?” T’helva asked. She lowered herself carefully to the floor and pulled out an odd-looking case.

Jamie plopped to the floor. “Sure.”

T’helva brought out a small, orange ball and some odd-looking metal objects. She threw the pointed objects on the floor then tossed the ball into the air. With a practiced hand, the Andorian girl began to scoop up the scattered objects.

Jamie watched, fascinated. When her turn came, she tossed the ball up, reached for the small objects, and missed. The jacks scattered across the floor. The ball bounced and rolled out of her reach. “It’s harder than it looks,” she confessed. “I’ll go after the ball.”

To her surprise, a tall, red-haired boy scooped the ball up and clutched it in his fist. “It’s mine now,” he teased.

The Andorian twins froze. Their smiles disappeared. They clasped hands and exchanged frightened looks.

Jamie jammed her hands on her hips. “It’s _not_ yours. Give it back.”

“Nope.” The boy tossed the small ball into the air and caught it.

Another boy joined him. “Whatcha got, Derek?”

Before Derek could reply, a dark-haired Vulcan boy strolled up. “You delight in causing trouble for no purpose, Derek. Return the ball.”

Jamie’s eyebrows went up. He sounded just like Mr. Spock!

He caught her look. “I am Shaull. Please forgive the rude welcome. Derek and Clarence sometimes forget their manners.” With a quick, cat-like grace, Shaull gripped Derek’s wrist, peeled away his fingers, and plucked the ball from his hand.

Derek’s face turned red in fury, but he said nothing.

“Here is your ball.” Shaull dropped it into Jamie’s hand.

“Thanks.” She smiled and tossed the ball back to T’helva. Then she turned to Shaull. “My name’s Jamie.” She spread her fingers in the Vulcan salute. “ _Dif-tor heh smusma,_ Shaull.” She hoped her Vulcan was smooth enough to speak the “live long and prosper” greeting correctly. _It should be_. _Mr. Spock has hammered it into me plenty of times._

Shaull’s Vulcan mask cracked. His lips parted in a wide smile. “Peace and long life to you. I confess I am somewhat startled to hear your greeting in my language.”

The other boy and two girls had made their way over to the group. “Where did you learn to speak Vulcan?” One of the girls demanded.

Jamie turned and looked at the tall girl with the black hair and lovely skin. She could just make out the girl’s nametag. It read **J’nai Jelaan**. “From Mr. Spock.”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s first officer aboard the _Enterprise._ ”

“That sounds like a ship to me,” J’nai said.

“It _is_ a ship. So what?”

J’nai tossed her head. “The Red Carpet Tours are for children of _delegates_ to the Babel Conference. Are your parents delegates?”

“No. But Miss Bennett—Mindy—gave me a nametag. I’m on the list. My father told me I could go.”

J’nai sniffed. “Who’s your father?”

“Captain Kirk.” A hard lump settled in her stomach. _I do not like this J’nai girl._

“Definitely not a delegate,” the blond girl piped up. 

Jamie’s face grew hot. One snippy girl was bad enough. But two? “Who made you the boss?” she burst out.

Shaull clapped his hands. “Well said, Jamie.”

“She shouldn’t be here,” the blond girl said.

“That is the adults’ decision, RiAnn,” Shaull said. Before she could reply, he turned to Jamie. “While we wait for Mindy, I will introduce the rest of our group.” He waved his hand at the red-haired boy. “Derek Stronton. His grandfather is president of the Federation. Clarence Maks, whose parents are ambassadors from Centaurus.” He bowed to J’nai. “J’nai Jelaan, from Elas. Her family is part of the royal delegation to Babel. RiAnn Cardone comes from Daran V. Her father is a member of the Federation High Council, and RiAnn never lets anyone forget it.”

“Why shouldn’t I use my family’s name to good purpose?” RiAnn laughed. “I go to the best schools, have friends of the highest—”

“This is York,” Shaull interrupted, pulling a chubby young boy forward. “His mother is High Advisor to the Babel Conference. You’ve already met S’hora and T’helva, daughters of the ambassador from Andor. And I am the son of the Vulcan ambassador to the Babel Conference.” Then Shaull looked intently at Jamie. His eyes sparkled with interest. “And you’re from the flagship of Starfleet. The _USS Enterprise._ ”

“Big deal,” RiAnn muttered. “Come on, J’nai. We can find better company than this.” She turned to Derek and Clarence, the two oldest boys. “Want to join us?”

The four older youths wandered to the other side of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Shaull turned eagerly to Jamie. “Do you really know Mr. Spock?”

“Sure, I do.”

“How fortunate.” Shaull sighed. “I hope to emulate Spock, son of Sarek, and join Starfleet someday.” He cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you could arrange an introduction?”

“Can’t your father talk to Mr. Spock?”

“Unfortunately, meeting busy Starfleet officers is not on my father’s list of priorities,” Shaull said.

Jamie wrinkled her forehead in thought. Surely Mr. Spock could take a few minutes and meet her new friend! “I’ll ask him,” she promised.

Shaull nodded. “That would be most appreciated.”

The doors slid open, and Mindy Bennett stepped through. “I apologize for the delay. I had to wait for our last arrival. Please welcome Prince Essak of the planet Araby—and his entourage.”

A handsome boy of about eleven years old strolled into the room. His dark eyes glinted with excitement. “I’m pleased to meet you all!” He threw his arms out to indicate the entire group.

“Prince Essak,” Derek bowed his head in respect. “Welcome to the conference.”

The other children followed suit, the girls curtsying.

Jamie swallowed. A real prince! Maybe J’nai was right. A lowly cadet didn’t belong with these kids. Her hand curled around the communicator in her pocket. Maybe it was time to go home.

“There’s to be none of that today.” Essak laughed and tossed aside his turban, which a tall, dark man caught. “I’m here for an exciting day, not surrounded by protocol or busybody servants.” He gave the tall man a fierce stare. “You may leave now, Moshi, and take the rest with you.”

Moshi shook his head. “Nay, young prince. I will send the others away, but your father, the king, would have me executed if I abandoned you to the mercy of these aliens and infidels.”

Essak groaned. He pulled off his robe, rolled the clothing into a sloppy ball, and handed it to Moshi. Underneath, he was dressed in a pair of ordinary pants and a tunic. “I don’t care about aliens and infidels. Let me have some fun for a change.” 

Moshi crossed his arms and stood firm, like an immovable statue.

Mindy smiled at Essak. “It’s all right, Prince. Your bodyguard may accompany us. What’s one more security guard? Now, let me introduce the others in your group, and then we’ll be off. The private tram is waiting.”

After a quick introduction, the children scattered, searching for their outer garments and backpacks. Jamie found her backpack and lifted it to her shoulder.

RiAnn brushed by Jamie, shoving her out of the way. Jamie lost her grip on her backpack, and it tumbled to the floor. “Oh, _excuse_ me.” RiAnn giggled.

Jamie’s cheeks burned. She glared at RiAnn’s and J’nai’s backs.

“Anger is illogical,” Shaull whispered in her ear. He steadied the backpack until she managed to get it over both shoulders.

“You sound like Mr. Spock.”

“Why, thank you!” Shaull said. “Listen, Jamie. You and the twins stay close to the prince and me. Essak appears to be a youth with common sense and honesty. Together, we can enjoy what remains of this day. When J’nai and her companions realize we do not become irritated over their thoughtless remarks, they will desist.”

“You make it sound like a math problem.”

“It is. We have a saying: _One cannot have a fire where there is no fuel._ ”

“What if they bring their own fuel?” Jamie asked, dropping into line with the others.

Anger might be illogical, but she couldn’t help it. Those four older kids seemed interested only in themselves. She hoped Mindy Bennett could control them, or this would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2268.5**

_Today was the best shore leave I’ve had since coming to live aboard the_ Enterprise. _J’nai’s and RiAnn’s rude comments didn’t bother me at all, once Miss Mindy introduced us to all the activities._ _Best of all, I’ve discovered an important secret. Being a Federation delegate’s kid has its advantages. I’ve never been treated so … well … special. Sure, everybody on the_ Enterprise _treats me nice, and I’m the ship’s mascot and all. Riley even says I’m his favorite crew member, but that’s it. I’m just one of the crew. Nothing real special. Not compared to all this special attention. And privileges. I wish my father was an ambassador or a fancy diplomat._ _Hmmm, I wonder what Daddy—oops, Captain Kirk—would say about that. If he finds out, that is._

“This holodeck is our last stop at the Science Center,” Mindy said. “It will make you feel like you are anywhere in the galaxy. Any planet, any time. It’s experimental right now, so there are limits to where we can ‘go,’ but you’ll experience the cutting edge of Federation technology.”

Jamie couldn’t wait to see inside. The holodeck building rose up large and white as the group rounded the corner. She groaned. The line of waiting visitors stretched clear around the backside of the building. They’d be standing in line for an hour! With a disappointed sigh, she shuffled into place at the end of the line, but one of the guards plucked her sleeve. “Don’t fall behind,” he warned.

Mindy led the rest of the kids past the people standing in line and right up to the front entrance. Jamie was too surprised to do anything but follow. One by one, they stepped past the crowd and into the building. When Jamie and the rest of the children settled into the reserved, front-row seats to watch the holodeck demonstration, her mind whirled at her good fortune. _It’s fun to get special privileges because of who_ _your parents are._

Jamie was yanked back to grim reality when she left the holodeck. “Well, look who’s flying high today.” Lt. Kevin Riley stood with three off-duty _Enterprise_ crewmembers, waiting for the next showing of the holodeck. It looked like he and his companions had been waiting a very long time. “I saw you parading past us a while ago.”

Jamie flushed and turned away. She suddenly felt embarrassed to have Riley see her with this group.

Riley reached for her sleeve. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I was just teas—”

A huge, hairy hand gripped Riley’s wrist like a vice and ripped it away from Jamie’s jacket. He whipped out a phaser and pointed it directly in the lieutenant’s face.

“Back off, Lieutenant,” the security man ordered. “Do not—I repeat—do _not_ interfere with these kids, or I will place you under arrest. Understood?”

Jamie backed away from the security guard, eyes wide and scared. 

“I understand, ensign.” Riley rubbed his sore wrist. “Boy, do I!”

The guard turned to Jamie. “Did he hurt you, kid?”

“No, sir,” Jamie replied quickly. “Not a bit.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” He waved to Mindy. “Next stop, Miss Bennett?”

Jamie glanced behind her shoulder at the _Enterprise_ crew.

Riley grinned and winked to show he had no hard feelings.

The rest of the day was not quite as enjoyable after that. The security guard’s rough handling of Lt. Riley forced Jamie to consider something she didn’t want to think about. Sure, it might be fun to be an important person’s kid, to get the best seats, to never have to wait in line. But maybe it cost more than Jamie wanted to pay.

For the first time all day, Jamie looked at the group she was with— _really_ looked. Ten children, an adult guide, and four—no, five if she included Essak’s body guard, Moshi—security guards. They ringed the group on all sides. Maybe being an important person’s kid wasn’t exactly safe. The guards were certainly taking their job seriously. Was Jamie safe with this people _?_ Surely her father would not have allowed her to beam down if there was any hint of danger.

She relaxed. Of course not! 

A friendly grip on her shoulder brought Jamie around. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, Miss Mindy.”

Mindy squeezed Jamie’s hand. “I’m sorry about the guard and that Starfleet officer. Ensign Murray knows how important you children are. He doesn’t want anyone frightening you.” She smiled. “Were you frightened?”

“Not at all,” Jamie answered. “It was just Ri—”

“Mindy!” A high, shrill voice demanded. RiAnn ran up and placed herself directly in front of their guide. “When do we eat? I’m starved.”

Mindy released Jamie’s hand and motioned to the group. “If you all feel the same way, we can get lunch right now.”

The whooping and hollering gave Mindy her answer. 

“Well, then. Ensign Murray, lead the way to the Pizza Palace.”

*************

“Do you know what we did after that?” Jamie asked breathlessly.

Kirk glanced at the chronometer.

Jamie knew it was late, but she had _so_ much to tell him. _Don’t make me go to sleep yet,_ she pleaded with her eyes. 

He smiled. “No, what did you do?”

“Mindy took us into something called a holodeck. She programmed it for Earth, and guess what? There we were, right on Earth.” Jamie leaned back against the wall of her bunk and sighed. “Mindy is the nicest, smartest, prettiest lady I’ve ever met. You’d like her a lot. She’s going to be our guide during the entire conference.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time. Did you get to know any of the other children?”

“I met a Vulcan boy who wants to meet Mr. Spock. Do you suppose I could invite him up sometime?”

“I don’t know why not. Even Mr. Spock is on shore leave.”

“Oh, good. I’ll tell Shaull. He might even smile.” Jamie grinned. “And there’s a prince—a real live prince of a whole planet. His name’s Essak and he’s so funny. He has a bodyguard who’s always stopping the prince from doing anything fun. Moshi is _so_ serious. He’s always peeking around corners to look for assassins.” She burst into giggles and continued. “I met Andorian twins. They look alike. Same blue faces. Identical antennae sticking out of their heads.”

She paused and frowned. “I also met a stuck-up girl named J’nai. She thinks I shouldn’t be in the same tour group as her and her friends, just because you’re not one of the Babel delegates. They act like they’re too good for the rest of us. One of her friends is a boy named Derek. He’s the president’s grandson.”

“President Shyler’s grandson?” Kirk’s eyebrows rose. “I had no idea. No wonder security is so tight.”

“Yeah. Four security guards plus Essak’s bodyguard watch us all the time. One of them nearly tore Lt. Riley’s arm off today, when all he did was talk to me.”

Kirk whistled. “They’re not taking any chances.” He seemed pleased.

“We’re all _very_ important,” Jamie chattered on. “We got to go in first for every exhibit—even ahead of those already in line. When we go to Six Flags tomorrow, I bet we get to do it again.”

“Do what?”

“Go first,” Jamie said smugly. “All the kids in line will look at us, and they’ll wish _they_ were part of our group.”

“I see.” Kirk fell silent.

Jamie squirmed. Why was Daddy suddenly looking at her like that?

“You don’t see anything wrong with that?” he finally said.

“What’s wrong? It’s fun being treated special. It makes me feel—”

“It makes you feel like you’re better than those who were asked to step aside for you?”

Jamie’s cheeks grew hot at the disapproval in her father’s voice. She hung her head, not sure how to reply. Riley’s comment suddenly slammed into her mind. _“_ _We’re certainly flying high today, aren’t we?”_ “I d-don’t know,” she finally stammered.

Kirk gently lifted her chin. “Look at me, Jamie.”

She tried not to flinch when she looked into his serious, hazel eyes. “Yes, sir?”

“I want you to listen carefully. I have something to tell you, and I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

“Am I in trouble?” she whispered.

“No, but I want you to remember who you are. You’re not the spoiled daughter of an ambassador, someone who thinks only of herself. You are the daughter of a starship captain.”

Jamie wrinkled her eyebrows, puzzled. She knew who she was. Daddy was an ordinary starship captain, who commanded an ordinary crew. Not important at all. So what? But she didn’t say anything out loud. Daddy looked serious about this, so she kept quiet and listened.

“I hope you’ve been aboard the _Enterprise_ long enough to have learned that Starfleet officers think first of protecting and serving the citizens of the Federation,” he said. “We don’t put ourselves forward for special privileges. We do just the opposite. We risk our lives, especially out on the frontier, for the good of others. That certainly makes us important, but not in a way you might think.”

Jamie nodded wordlessly. She’d never heard her father speak to her like this before.

“You say you want to join Starfleet when you’re older,” he continued.

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, Cadet Kirk, it’s never too early to start practicing to be a Starfleet officer. While you’re with this group of children, you’ll be receiving a lot of special attention and privileges. Just remember what I said and don’t let those privileges go to your head.”

“I’ll remember,” Jamie whispered. 

Kirk grinned and got up from the bed. “Good. Now, it’s very late and you have a big day tomorrow.”

Jamie yawned and snuggled under the blankets. She let out a contented sigh. “I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too.” Kirk planted a kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your shore leave. It looks like it will be a long one too. The delegates have just begun their discussions.”

“Good,” Jamie whispered.

“Do you still want to take shore leave with me at the end of the week? Or shall we wait until the Red Carpet Tour runs out of places to see?”

Jamie yawned. “Let’s wait. I like Essak and Shaull. They’re making this shore leave fun. Maybe you can take shore leave with Dr. McCoy.”

“Why, thank you, young lady. I just might take your advice.”

Kirk lowered the lights and left the cabin. Now that Jamie’s shore leave was taken care of, perhaps he would accept Dr. McCoy’s invitation to join him at a few selected shore leave spots. 

Yes, indeed, this journey to Babel was shaping up to be much better than the last! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“What did I tell you, Jim?” Dr. Leonard McCoy leaned back in the form-fitting chairs of the Top-of-the-World Lounge. It hung suspended by anti-gravity devices over a spraying fountain of colored water, hundreds of meters above the city. 

“I’m impressed, Bones. How did you find this place?”

“I have my ways. Now”—McCoy scanned the lounge—“Ah! Gena. Come over here and meet my captain.” He waved to a dark-haired woman and her companion.

McCoy was always at his Southern best when entertaining the ladies, and Kirk played along, enjoying the downtime. It was rare when he found the time to relax, and he was grateful that the Crynns were a stubborn and obstinate people. It made for a long, drawn-out conference.

So far, according to the news updates, nothing of significance had been decided. The spokesmen for the Crynn Colonies had spent two full mornings addressing the council—stating their desperate need and their desire to receive aid from the Federation. Afternoons were spent fielding questions from the floor. The Crynns showed video clips of attacks from the terrorists, which was sure to move the delegates to tears. In spite of the way Crynn had originally turned its back on the Federation, it appeared the conference delegates were beginning to show support for the besieged world. After all, weren’t they originally from Earth? And wasn’t it the Federation’s responsibility to assist the trampled peoples of the galaxy?

For once, James Kirk was not involved in the decision-making process of the policies of the Federation, and he liked it that way. Becoming involved in politics invariably led to trouble for his ship. _A_ _few more days of shore leave will certainly be welcome_ , he decided as he enjoyed another round of drinks with his chief medical officer and their companions.

His beeping communicator startled the captain from his daydreaming. “Kirk here.”

“Captain,” Spock said. “Lieutenant Uhura has been monitoring the local broadcasts covering the conference. An incident has erupted that may soon concern us. I suggest you and Dr. McCoy return to the ship at once.”

“Spock,” McCoy chimed in over Kirk’s shoulder, “there’s _nothing_ in the Crynn conference that could possibly concern us.” 

“Captain,” Spock replied, ignoring the doctor, “The probability of Starfleet Command contacting us in the next ten minutes is high.”

McCoy opened his mouth to snap a rebuttal, but Kirk waved him aside. “Very well, Mr. Spock. I’ll be right up. Kirk out.” He snapped his communicator shut and turned to McCoy. “Bones, you have ten minutes to report back to the ship.”

“I’ll go with you now, Jim,” McCoy decided with a sigh. “As irritating as that Vulcan is, he’s usually right.” He turned mournfully to the ladies. “I knew this shore leave was too good to last.”

“We’d better head back ourselves if something’s going on over at the conference. Thanks for the drinks, gentlemen.”

“Our pleasure,” Kirk said easily. He turned to the doctor. “Let’s go.”

*************

Kirk entered the bridge and reached his command chair in a few long strides. “Okay, Spock, let’s have it.”

“A report just came in. The terrorists have struck here on Babel.”

“ _Here_? How is that possible?”

“Unknown at this time, sir.”

Kirk turned and focused on the view screen. The camera showed the Babel council chambers in an uproar. Hundreds of delegates appeared confused. Some looked hysterical. He exchanged a brief look with his first officer then gave all his attention to the scene being played out before him. Everyone was speaking at once. The gavel banged down again and again, but no one paid any attention. Then the camera zoomed in on a young newscaster.

“As you can see,” the woman was saying, “the council chambers are in chaos. The terrorists’ actions have struck fear into the heart of each and every delegate. As of this moment, no demands have been made. All we have are scenes of the massacre atop Mount Nanson.”

The view shifted to a pristine scene of a grassy meadow, surrounded by gently waving evergreen trees. A dozen armed security guards combed the area; runabout shuttles cruised through the sapphire-blue sky; and news teams swept the scene with their cameras.

“What happened?” Kirk demanded. “What have the terrorists done?”

Before Spock could reply, the scene returned to the council chambers and the young newscaster. Her face was ashen.

“For those of you who have just tuned in,” she said, “here is what we know so far. Twenty minutes ago, a security guard assigned to one of the dozen groups touring Lacey City during the week of the conference failed to check in. This prompted an immediate search of the area this particular group was seeing—Mount Nanson. When security arrived at the top of the hill, they found the bodies of three guards and discovered a charred area, where a runabout shuttle may have taken off. The terrorists left behind a data tape marked with GLO: Galactic Liberation Organization. This is the group responsible for the attacks on the Crynn Colonies.”

The newscaster took a deep breath and continued her story. “What the tape contains, and why the terrorists would so rashly attack a tour group, remains a mystery. How they were able to succeed is even more disturbing. This is Alish Hayara, reporting from the Babel Council Chambers, with breaking news of the terrorists’ strike into the heart of the Federation. Stay tuned for further developments.” 

Kirk made a slashing motion, and the screen returned to a view of Babel. Before he could speak, Uhura announced, “Captain, there’s a Priority One signal from Admiral Komack.”

“On screen,” Kirk snapped. His head was spinning from the newscast.

The anguished face of the admiral filled the screen. “Captain Kirk, I’m glad to see you aboard ship.”

“I was recalled only moments ago. What are they carefully _not_ saying on the news?”

The admiral took a deep breath. “The local law enforcement turned the GLO tape and every scrap of evidence over to Starfleet when they realized it was a terrorist attack. We viewed the tape, and it’s the worst possible scenario. I need the _Enterprise_. You’re the only heavy cruiser in orbit, and we’ve got to move fast on this one.”

“Let me see the recording.”

Admiral Komack pushed a button, and immediately the screen darkened. The entire bridge fell silent at the eerie symbol and the words that flashed from the darkened screen: **We Will Prevail**

A muscular young man stepped into view. He folded his arms across his chest and said nothing. His dark, shoulder-length hair hung in greasy hanks around his face. He brushed it aside carelessly and refolded his arms.

“My name is not important,” he said. “Nor are the names of my companions. You will learn them soon enough. The entire quadrant will know our names and shake with fear. We fight a war you cannot win, not even the mighty Starfleet of the Federation. We spit on your weapons. We laugh at your attempts to hunt us down.”

He unfolded his arms, and the camera panned a large cavern filled with more than a hundred people. Most looked human, but many were Orions and Andorians, with the burly forms of a few Klingons sprinkled among the crowd. “We are the Galactic Liberation Organization.” The camera focused once again on the fierce young man. “We claim the planet Crynn. We intend to liberate the people of Crynn from their foolish ideals and high-minded superiority. However, it has come to our attention that the United Federation of Planets has stuck their big, fat noses into our business and are considering coming to the aid of this colony.”

He moved closer to the camera pick-up until it showed only his cold, black eyes. “Hear us, Babel delegates. The Federation will stay out of the private affairs of this sector of the quadrant. Crynn is not in the Federation, nor will we allow it to become a member. Starfleet’s meddling will not be endured.”

He folded his arms and backed away. “We have only one demand: the Babel Council will vote within the next seventy-two hours to withhold aid from the Crynn Colonies. In order to ensure the vote for aid fails, we have taken a number of valuable hostages. They will remain guests of the GLO until we have assurance the Federation has complied with our demands.”

A cruel smile appeared on his face. “I know you will send your pitiful Starfleet after us. You won’t find us. Use your state-of-the-art sensors and warp-trail analyses as often as you like.” He chuckled. “There is a starship in orbit around Babel as I speak. Send it. Search the quadrant for us. It will keep your ineffectual Starfleet busy while the vote is being taken.” The man lowered his arms. “One final word. We killed the guards in order to secure our hostages. We are not afraid to kill again. If our demand is not met, the hostages will die. Crynn is ours. Vote to keep it that way.”

The image faded, to be replaced with the haggard face of Admiral Komack. “As of 1430 hours this star date, the _Enterprise_ is ordered to go after the terrorists. Track them down, Jim,” he pleaded. “Find some way to rescue those hostages and do it in less than three days. The _Enterprise_ is the best ship we’ve got.”

Kirk stared at the admiral. “Three days?”

“I’m afraid so. The council can put off the GLO a few more hours with some fast talking, but it won’t take them long to see through the ploy.”

“I’ll need an hour to recall my crew,” Kirk said, strangely apprehensive. There was something not quite right about this situation. It tickled the back of his mind and filled him with dread. “Have you learned who these hostages are?”

Komack fiddled with a printout then held it up. “I have it right here, Jim. It’s our worst nightmare. Ten young children, plus a tour guide by the name of Mindy Benn—”

“Are you certain?” Kirk snapped his interruption. 

“Yes. President Shylar’s grandson, ambassadors’ children, the king of Araby’s son. All extremely valuable hostages. Their parents are hysterical. They feel helpless, betrayed—” He broke off.

“What’s wrong, Jim?”

Kirk gripped the armrests to keep his shaking hands still. His stomach clenched in a mixture of white-hot rage and cold terror. “I think Jamie’s part of that group.”

He closed his eyes to get a grip on himself. “And now she’s gone.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2268.14**

_I can’t stop shaking. I am so scared._

Jamie huddled on the deck of the cramped runabout shuttle, squished between Shaull and J’nai. Sobbing children surrounded her, and Jamie knew she was not far from doing the same.

A guard shoved them together with a string of profanities. “Closer, brats. There’s not enough space in here for a rat to breathe. Move closer!” He gave a blubbering J’nai a rough push. J’nai slammed into Jamie.

Jamie’s stomach lurched. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about Ensign Murray’s limp, bloodied body lying in the meadow at the top of Mount Nanson. Essak’s bodyguard, Moshi, lay dead also, as did Ensign Parkhurst. Imagining their lifeless forms made her choke. But that wasn’t the worst of it.

Jamie raised her head and peeked over RiAnn’s shoulder toward the front of the runabout. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of Mindy Bennett talking freely with the other two security guards—people Jamie and the others had come to know and trust. She was so frightened she wanted to throw up. A strong, acid taste came to her throat, and she choked back a sob.

“Don’t think about it.”

Shaull’s quiet, logical voice penetrated Jamie’s terror. She turned around and looked at the Vulcan boy. All she could see were his dark eyes close to her face. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. He nodded toward Mindy and the guards. “Push it aside to think about another time.”

“How?”

Shaull gave her a serene Vulcan look. “A logic lesson, one that will make your Mr. Spock proud for your concise recording of the facts that led up to this intolerable situation.”

He reached his other hand and gripped Jamie’s arm. “When we return to Babel, the authorities will want to know what happened. If we put it in order now, we will be able to tell them. Perhaps our testimony will help prevent anything like this from ever happening again.”

Jamie gulped back a sob and gave her friend a slight nod. Her pounding heart returned to normal. “All right. I’ll try.” She closed her eyes.

_Let’s see. Everything started out normally enough . . ._

The hike to the top of Mount Nanson began splendidly, Jamie remembered. In her mind she trudged cheerfully alongside Shaull and Essak, staying just far enough ahead of their guide so as not to be called back, but far enough from the rest of the group to avoid their whining complaints of sore feet and empty bellies.

This was the fifth day Jamie had spent with her new friends, and she felt as if she had known them all her life. Shaull was a younger version of Mr. Spock, and Essak was just plain fun. He had a ready smile and was full of practical jokes, which landed him in trouble nearly every day. 

Glancing behind her shoulder, Jamie glanced past the four security guards. Moshi was still tagging along also. All five men appeared to share the same frustrated looks. “I think Moshi’s mad at you, Essak,” she said, giggling. “He doesn’t want you to run so far ahead.”

Essak dismissed Moshi with a wave of his hand. “He’s convinced an assassin lurks behind every tree along this trail. He can scold me as much as he likes, but I’m going to have fun on this hike. Look! He’s helping with the slowpokes.” Moshi was swinging one of the Andorian twins onto his shoulders.

Shaull, Essak, and Jamie increased their pace when J’nai and company broke into a run to catch up. “Hey, wait for us!” Clarence bellowed. He was breathing hard.

His companions yelled similar commands, but the three ahead paid no attention. They continued up the gradually increasing incline toward the top of a small hill. It promised a panoramic view of the city of Lacey and the surrounding countryside.

“Mindy!” RiAnn screeched. “Aren’t we supposed to stay together? Tell those three to wait up.”

RiAnn’s whining spurred Jamie and her friends to run even faster up the trail. They scrambled to the top of a huge boulder and waved to the group far below.

“They’re gaining on us,” Essak said a minute later. “Let’s get to the top.” The three scrambled down from the boulder and hurried on their way.

“Wait for us!” Derek yelled. “We see you. Wait up!”

“We’re here.” Shaull rounded the last corner and stopped. Jamie and Essak came to a halt just behind him.

Jamie glanced around the grassy meadow. “It’s beautiful. Just the place for a picnic. Where shall we wait for the others?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Essak said. “We should hide until they come, then jump out and scare the living daylights out of them.”

“For what purpose?” Shaull wanted to know.

“No reason. It’s just for fun.”

“It doesn’t sound like fun to me.”

“That figures.” Essak rolled his eyes. “It’s because you’ve been sheltered on Vulcan, my friend. Just do what I do. I do stuff like this all the time back on Araby. I drive my sisters crazy.” He waved at another huge boulder near the trailhead. “Let’s hide behind that boulder and really scare them.”

“Wait.” Shaull pointed across the meadow. A glint of silver sparkled through the trees. “What is that?”

“I don’t know.” Jamie shaded her eyes.

Shaull stared long and hard into the forest. “I believe it is some sort of shuttle, or perhaps a ground car or flitter.”

“Maybe we get to ride back to the city,” Jamie suggested with a grin. “J’nai would like that.”

Essak laughed and motioned the others around the boulder. “Come on. They’re almost here. I can hear them just around the bend.”

They quickly ducked behind the boulder. Jamie pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

“Get ready for them,” Essak whispered.

“Mindy!” It was Derek. “Where are the others? They’ve disappeared.”

“They’re probably hiding,” Clarence replied sourly. “Getting ready—”

With shouts and squeals, Jamie and Essak leaped out at their victims. Shaull came behind, observing and shaking his head. “A strange custom.”

The twins and little York shrieked in delight and ran toward the meadow.

Just then, a loud grunt yanked Jamie’s attention from their joke. She gasped. Ensign Murray clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground. Two more loud thumps, and Ensign Parkhurst and Moshi lay next to Murray, groaning. J’nai screamed. RiAnn crumpled to a heap on the grass. The rest of the children stood, frozen in horror and uncertainty.

Jamie whirled and watched Mindy and the other two guards returning wicked-looking weapons to their belts. Instantly, Jamie’s world flipped upside down. Her heart flew to her throat. _Run!_ The communicator she’d forgotten about all week screamed to her. Her legs took off, and the rest of her body followed. She fled down the trail. _Run! Hide! Use the communicator. Go home!_ Her thoughts chased around and around inside her head.

“Go after her!” Bishop roared. A large guard pounded after her. Bishop blew a whistle, and three armed men ran over. “Get the boy!” He pointed at a fleeing Essak. He was running in the opposite direction from Jamie.

Mindy and the other men surrounded the remaining children. The twins and York were crying, while Derek and Clarence stood, eyes wide with fear. Shaull’s face was a mask of stone.

“You can’t even gather a bunch of kids without messing it up?” Mindy shouted. “I made it as easy for you as I could.”

Jamie didn’t hear any reply. She was tearing down the trail as fast as she could. Her lungs heaved. _Don’t stop! Don’t stop!_ _Hide!_

There was no time to hide. The trail was steep. It pulled her down like something alive. She dared not look back, but the huffing of the burly guard told Jamie he was only yards behind her.

Suddenly, she slipped. Loose pebbles and pine needles gave way. Jamie slid to the ground with a yelp. Her knees and shoulder screamed with pain, but she pulled herself up and limped ahead, clenching her teeth with each step. _Faster! Faster!_ Then she tripped again and slid off the trail, down a steep bank of underbrush. She slammed to a sudden halt against a giant tree trunk. Dazed, she looked up.

Towering over her was the terrifying figure of Evans, the other security guard. He placed his hand on his hips and shook his head. “Nice try, kid, but there’s really no place to go.” He grabbed Jamie’s arm and yanked her to her feet. Jamie bit back a sob. She hurt all over. Evans pulled her up the steep bank and back onto the trail. He swung her over his shoulder and grunted. “Ya know what, kid? You’re a real pain.”

Jamie didn’t answer. She was too miserable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate Unknown**

_Shaull was right. By the time I finished remembering, the details of the hike, Mindy’s betrayal, and those dead guards were forever burned inside my head. And boy, I’m happy to get up in a Federation court and tell the judge everything I saw. I feel calmer too, even though the other kids are still blubbering. I just try to ignore them. But I can’t ignore my shoulder and my knees. They sting something awful from my slide down the trail._

By the time Jamie stashed her tri-corder back inside her backpack, the runabout shuttle had started slowing down. Jamie rose to her knees and looked past the other children. Through the front window, Babel loomed huge, all browns and blues. The shuttle was in orbit. But for how long? Cautiously, she stood up and steadied herself against the bulkhead. Near the front of the shuttle, Mindy and the other terrorists were gazing out the windows.

“What are you doing?” Essak whispered. He caught her jacket. “Do you want ’em to come over here and knock you down?”

Jamie ignored Essak aside and kept looking. Babel wasn’t the only large object filling the view. A large cruiser was making its way closer to the shuttle. Her heart skipped. “This is bad,” she whispered. “Really bad. We’re going to dock on that ship.”

Essak’s eyes widened. “Why?”

Jamie shook her head and slumped to the deck. She couldn’t answer. The knowledge was too awful. That cruiser had warp drive. It could take them far away from Babel, far away from the _Enterprise,_ in a heartbeat. And nobody would ever find them.

Jamie pulled her knees up to her chin and tried to shut out the commotion around her. Would the others never stop crying? Blood from her scraped knees showed through her torn leggings. Tiny particles of dirt and rocks were embedded in one knee. She picked them out one by one. _I want to go home! Oh, Daddy, please come get me._

Jamie rubbed her eyes, but a few tears leaked out anyway. She reached into her pocket to find a tissue, and something hard struck her hand. Jamie caught her breath. Her communicator! The _Enterprise_ was orbiting Babel, just like the little runabout shuttle. Her hand curled around the precious device, and she drew it out. She stared at the shiny metal cover. _Open it,_ she told herself. _Open it and press the red button. Before anyone can stop me, I’ll be back on the ship. Safe._

Jamie tore her gaze from the communicator and glanced at her companions. J’nai’s eyes were closed, and she was trembling. The other children were sniveling.

“What are you doing?” Shaull nudged her.

Jamie’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I want to go home. I’m scared, and I want my father.”

“So do we.” He touched the communicator. “Will you transport away and leave us behind?”

“Yes . . . no . . . I don’t know,” Jamie stammered. Her hands shook. “As soon as I beam aboard, my dad can get a fix on you. Then Scotty will beam all of you out . . . too . . .”

Her voice trailed away at the look on Shaull’s face. It read, _Who are you trying to fool?_ Jamie looked at the Andorian twins. They were scared too, probably more scared than Jamie was. Could she leave them? And what about Essak and Shaull? A verse from Grandma’s big black Bible back on Earth brushed her thoughts. “There is a friend that sticks closer than a brother.”

Jamie wouldn’t be much of a friend if she abandoned her friends. As soon as the terrorists heard the whine of the transporter, they would figure it out. In seconds, they’d warp out of orbit before the _Enterprise_ could beam the others aboard too. The terrorists were evil, but they were far from stupid. Jamie would be safe, but— 

_“You’re the daughter of a starship captain,”_ her father’s words from a week ago whispered in her head. _“_ _Not an ambassador’s spoiled girl. Our job is to protect Federation citizens.”_

Jamie bit her lip. She couldn’t use the communicator. She couldn’t transport away and leave her friends behind. Instead, she’d prove she was a _real_ Starfleet cadet by sticking by them, no matter how scared she was.

A rumbling vibrated the little runabout. A moment later the shuttle whined to a stop.

“What’s happening?” RiAnn asked in a frightened whisper.

“I believe we just docked inside a larger ship,” Shaull answered.

There was a louder, deeper rumble, then a split-second shriek of metal. Then silence.

Jamie looked at the communicator in her palm. It was too late to beam anywhere now. The shuttle had vanished into warp space. Her communicator was useless. 

Shaull curled Jamie’s fingers around the device. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Thank you for staying. And do not despair, my friend. A Starfleet communicator is a useful device. There are ways to use it to our advantage.” He lowered his voice. “Keep it hidden—and keep it safe.”

Jamie carefully slipped the communicator to her jacket pocket. Then she leaned against the bulkhead and allowed her tears to flow. She turned her head away from Shaull, embarrassed that the Vulcan boy should see her in such an emotional state.

Shaull leaned over and whispered in her ear. “As a famous philosopher on Vulcan once said, ‘There are always possibilities.’”

Jamie wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve and smiled through her tears. “Or, as the Klingons say, ‘Survive and succeed.’”

Shaull nodded.

**************

The door’s soft chime sounded once. Twice. Three times.

Kirk clasped his hands behind his head. “Come.”

The door to his quarters slid open. A square of yellow light glowed against the floor of the unlit cabin, outlining a dark figure.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Dr. McCoy glided into the cabin. The door slid shut behind him.

“Illumination, fifty percent,” Kirk ordered, pulling himself to a sitting position. The room lit up.

“You look terrible,” McCoy remarked. He took a few long strides to the table next to the bunk and set down a decanter. “Saurian brandy.”

Kirk waved it away, but McCoy poured a small amount into a glass and held it out. “Doctor’s orders, Captain.”

Reluctantly, Kirk took a swallow of the harsh liquid. It burned all the way down his throat. But McCoy was right. The icy feeling in his stomach instantly disappeared, to be replaced with a warmth that spread to his fingertips. He downed the rest of the drink and handed the empty glass to the doctor. “Thanks.”

“No charge,” McCoy said with a grin. Then he sobered. “Jim, I know this sounds wholly inadequate, but . . . I’m sorry.”

Kirk gazed at his friend. “I’ve been lying here thinking about what I’d like to do when I catch up with those terrorists.” He lifted his hands into a circle and squeezed the air. “I want to take their slimy necks and choke the life out of them for the terror they’re causing Jamie and those other children.” He clenched his fists. “I keep seeing her, over and over, huddled on the deck of some rust-bucket, frightened and hurt, and I’m _helpless_.”

“At least the admiral sent the _Enterprise_ after them,” McCoy reminded his friend. “He just as easily could have taken you off the assignment when he learned Jamie was one of the hostages.”

Kirk closed his eyes and let out a long, deep breath. “That’s the worst of it, Bones. I’ve got to _be_ the captain, even though I’m torn up inside. I’ve got to treat this like any other assignment. I can’t make it personal.”

McCoy nodded. “I’m glad you realize that. If the unthinkable happens to Jamie, you cannot make a vendetta out of this. You have to apprehend the terrorists and bring them to trial, no matter what they’ve done.”

“I know.” Kirk flopped onto his bunk and stared at the ceiling. “If the admiral knew how I _really_ feel, he’d never have let me take the _Enterprise_ after the terrorists.”

“He trusts you, Jim. He knows you’ll do your job and do it well.” McCoy rose. “When are you returning to the bridge?”

“When there’s something to report. I had Chekov set our initial course based on the seven ships, all of which departed within the time frame of the terrorists’ estimated departure. Four of the ships’ flight plans take them into the Kotona Sector. It’s as good a place as any to begin the search.”

“The Cyrnn Colonies are located in the Kotona Sector, aren’t they?”

“A small speck in the sector. Finding a needle in a haystack is child’s play compared to tracking an unknown ship in an area the size of twenty solar systems. The terrorists are having their little joke. They know we can’t track them. It’s impossible.” He sighed. “But it makes it appear that Starfleet is doing _something_ while the vote is being decided. And it gives me something to do too, I guess. Between moping around my cabin, that is.”

The shrill whistle of the cabin intercom sounded. Kirk flew from his bunk and pressed the ’com. “Kirk here.”

Spock’s face filled the tiny screen. “Spock here, Captain. Lieutenant Uhura just retrieved a message buoy on the edge of the Melium System. It appears to be a data dump from the terrorists.”

“I’m on my way. Kirk out.” He glanced at McCoy. “So we’re on the right track, after all.”

“Maybe,” McCoy grumbled. “Or maybe they just want to make us _think_ we are.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

“We have to stay _here_? It’s horrible. It’s cold and dark. There’s no place to sit. I hate it! I want to go home. Now!”

Clarence’s hysterical outburst echoed inside the shuttle bay of the small, Orion-registered cruiser. Larger than most ships of its class, the _Rim Pride_ was fast and sleek. She could outrun a starship at sub-light, and her newly modified phasers packed quite a wallop. A dozen tiny, two-man fighters lined the bay, along with the stolen Starfleet shuttle, which sat placidly against the far bulkhead. The _Rim Pride_ was a fighting machine. She had created misery and terror for the Crynn Colonies many times during the past few months.

Footsteps clicked rapidly across the deck of the fighter bay. A tall, blond man approached Clarence. “There will be no outbursts of this nature aboard the _Rim Pride_. While I sympathize with your fear and uncertainty, you will maintain decorum at all times. Do you understand?”

Clarence gave the man a look of defiance. “I want to go home. Can you understand _that,_ you filthy piece of terrorist trash?”

“Perhaps you will understand _this_.” His hand landed a sharp smack to Clarence’s freckled face.

Clarence’s defiance melted. He screamed and clawed at the man, begging for release. Then he crumpled to the deck in a weeping mass.

The man pulled him up by his jacket and tossed him against the wall. Then he turned to face the other children. “My name is Captain Sean Finnegan,” he announced in a clear, controlled voice. “Welcome aboard my ship, the _Rim Pride._ The Galactic Liberation Organization has hired me to look after you and see that you reach their base in one piece. As long as you behave, you will be treated well.” He thrust a thumb over his shoulder. “Act like the spoiled brats you are, and this boy’s fate will be your own.”

“Let us go now,” Essak said, “and I will intercede with my father on your behalf. Your lives may yet be spared.”

Finnegan regarded the Arab boy with interest. A grin cracked his face. “You’ve got guts, young prince.” He gave Essak a mocking bow.

Essak’s face darkened in fury. “Clarence is right. You _are_ a filthy piece of terrorist trash.”

Finnegan looked pained. Then, quick a lightening, he reached out and slapped Essak across the face.

Essak didn’t flinch. He stood firm, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. “I am a king’s son,” he remarked at Finnegan’s surprised expression. “You have just forfeited your life for striking me.”

Finnegan patted Essak on the head. “I like you, king’s son.” He waved a careless arm over the group. “Enough of this. I’ve come to tell you that we are making a visual recording of each of you. We want to assure your parents and the delegates of the Crynn Conference that you are alive and well. You may say anything you like on the tape, but each of you have only one minute. Tell them the name of my ship. I don’t care. Tell them my name. It doesn’t matter. They’ll learn soon enough that all their searching is to no avail. Now—”

Finnegan indicated the huge guard, Reynolds, who was holding a video recording device in his hand. “I believe you already know Reynolds. Let us begin.” He pointed to Essak. “You, Prince. You go first.”

******

Captain Kirk settled himself in his command chair and stared at the screen. “What have you got, Lieutenant?”

Uhura swiveled her chair around to face her captain. “I’ve been scanning all broadcasts, all unusual signals originating in this corridor. Without warning, a powerful signal sliced through the others, overriding everything for fifty square light years. I traced it to the Mesium System, but it did not originate from any of the planets. I narrowed it down and found it was a free-floating message buoy sending out a greatly enhanced signal.” She fixed her gaze on Kirk. “Somebody went out of their way to make sure we tripped over this.”

Kirk chewed on his thumb. “Can you figure out its point of origin?”

“I’m sorry, Captain. I tracked it six—maybe seven—light years in the direction of the Tau Ceti System, but then it faded away to nothing.”

“Tau Ceti? That’s ninety degrees off the direction we’re headed.”

“The terrorists may be flying circles around us, Captain,” Sulu said, “in order to keep us guessing.”

“I agree,” Spock added. “The odds of pinpointing the terrorists’ location from this buoy are 96,738 to one.”

Kirk threw an annoyed glance in his first officer’s direction. “Thank you, Mr. Spock. I won’t waste the bridge crew’s time trying to extrapolate trajectories.” He turned to the screen. “Play the recording, Uhura. Let’s see what the GLO has to say.”

The screen darkened. A young woman stepped in front of the camera. “My name is Mindy Bennett. You know me as your children’s tour guide, but I have more important work. We hold the Federation children hostage. For now, they are in good health. No harm has come to them. We have put together a brief visual recording of each hostage. We wish to assure the parents and the Crynn Conference that the children are safe and are being treated well. To the ship that intercepts this message buoy, we instruct you to turn over this data file to the authorities on Babel.” The woman smiled. “Crynn delegates, you now have a little over two days to comply with our demand.”

The screen began to play a scene that would haunt Kirk and his officers for the rest of their lives. One by one, each child was placed in front of the camera and told to speak. Dark eyes blazing, a handsome Arab boy spoke fervently in Arabic. He looked neither frightened nor upset but spoke with emotion and much gesturing. Kirk had no idea what the boy was saying, but he couldn’t help smiling. It looked like this boy could give his captors a run for their money.

Two little Andorian girls didn’t say anything at all. They cried and held each other tightly. They were obviously scared out of their wits. Kirk’s heart went out to the small girls, and murmurs of sympathy came from the crew. Then a tall, proud-looking Vulcan boy spoke quietly for a full minute. Spock raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful at the boy’s Vulcan’s words.

When Jamie appeared, the bridge crew fell silent. She looked rumpled and frightened, but not as miserable as Kirk expected. Although a scrape covered one cheek, and she looked like she could use a bath, she seemed in good shape. Kirk let out a silent prayer of thanks and sighed his relief.

Jamie brushed aside her tousled hair and straightened her dirt-encrusted jacket. “I don’t like it here, Daddy,” she said with a brave smile. “It’s cold, dirty, and full of mean people. Before we boarded, I tried to escape, but one of the guards caught me and carried me back. Then, when we were in the runabout, I wanted to come home. But I thought about what you told me—you know—about remembering who I am. I couldn’t leave the others. I just couldn’t.” She paused then went on. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Everything happened so fast. I couldn’t bring everybody with me, so I stayed. But Shaull says he’ll figure something out. He’s way smart cuz he’s a Vulcan, just like—”

She broke off and glanced off-screen. “Well, like you-know-who.” She took a deep breath and finished in a hurry. “Don’t worry. I’ll be brave, and I’ll make you proud. But I’m scared. Really scared. Please hurry up and come for us.”

That was all.

Two more shaking girls; a plump, pasty-faced boy; a red-haired boy; and a stocky, curly-haired youth spoke in turn, but Kirk barely listened. His mind was racing. When the tape ended, he turned to Uhura. “Let me hear again what Jamie said. I think she’s trying to tell us something. In her inexperienced way, she’s giving us information she we can use. But what?”

Twenty minutes and six replays later, Kirk sat around the briefing table with his department heads. “Well? What are your thoughts?”

Lt. Frazier from linguistics spoke up. “As far as I can tell, there’s no code woven into her speech.”

McCoy snorted. “She’s not even ten years old, Frazier. Were you really expecting a Starfleet code?”

“Bones,” Kirk said, “I want every avenue explored.”

Spock rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers, clearly deep in thought. “I believe the part about wanting to come home and not being able to bring everyone with her refers to using the communicator. There must have been a few moments before the shuttle docked with the larger ship when she could have signaled the ship. She chose not to.”

“Why didn’t she press the emergency recall?” Kirk asked.

“Would _you_ beam out of danger and leave even the lowliest ensign behind?” McCoy asked. “Of course, you wouldn’t. Jamie’s your daughter. She couldn’t leave the others, either. That was a brave act for a child. You should be proud of her.”

Kirk folded his hands tightly and rested them on the table. “Yes, you’re right. But it doesn’t make me feel any better.” Before another wave of hopelessness engulfed him, he plunged on. “I don’t think the terrorists are aware of Jamie’s connection to the _Enterprise._ I think that’s a good thing—not only for her, but for us, also.”

“I agree,” Spock said. “In addition, I believe the communicator in her possession is the key.”

“The key to what, Spock?” McCoy asked.

“The key to finding the terrorists.” He turned to Kirk. “Jamie mentioned the boy, Shaull, would figure something out. He might try to use the communicator in a way that gives them an advantage of some kind over the situation.”

“Don’t suggest they’re going to turn the communicator into a phaser, Spock,” McCoy scoffed.

“No, Doctor. Even if the boy could do it, one phaser against a shipload of terrorists would be suicide. However, while a communicator is useless in warp space as a communications device, it is possible to rearrange the micro-circuits to transform it into a transmitter capable of sending a signal through warp space.”

“A signal we could lock on to and follow?”

Spock nodded. “Indeed, captain. It would be a very specific signal, one that could only be identified as a communicator signal. I recommend putting our communications department on full-time duty scanning this sector and the neighboring ones for one specific signal—an altered communications beacon.”

“The boy can do it?”

“With the correct tools, Shaull could accomplish it easily.”

“And without the right tools?”

“It may take a little longer, but it can be done.”

“Excellent.” He turned to Uhura. “Make a copy of the tape to transmit to Babel. The parents are no doubt anxious to learn that their children are alive and well.”

Uhura rose from her seat.

Kirk held up his hand. “But I want the recording edited, Lieutenant. Cut out Jamie’s part. Nobody on Babel knows her, but if the unedited recording is broadcast, it will eventually come out. The more times they broadcast the kids’ speeches, the greater the chance of it leaking back to the terrorists. If they learn that Jamie is from the _Enterprise,_ they’ll probably discover the communicator.”

“Aye, Captain,” Uhura replied.

Kirk stood. He felt a glimmer of hope. “This briefing is adjourned. Stations, everyone.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate Still Unknown**

_There is no day or night aboard this garbage scow. It’s dim, dirty, and disgusting. I’m cold all the time, which means my Vulcan friend, Shaull, is probably half frozen. Vulcans don’t like cold, on account of they come from Vulcan, a hot, desert planet._

_Something strange is happening. The snooty diplomats’ kids are talking to me. A lot. They want to know where the mighty Captain Kirk is. Why hasn’t he rescued us yet? Where is the_ Enterprise _? When will it get here? Why am I talking into that machine [my tri-corder]? The only question I can answer is the one about the tri-corder. Whispering into it is how I keep focused. When I feel like crying, I talk into my cadet’s log. But the other questions? I’m asking them too. But I already know the answers. Daddy is not coming anytime soon, not unless we can figure out a way to tell him where we are. Because not even the_ Enterprise _can find the_ Rim Pride _without any clues._

Derek slammed his fist against the bulkhead. “We’ve got to do something!”

“Yeah?” Essak fiddled with a piece of wire he’d found on the deck. He glanced up at the annoying older boy. “Like what?”

“For one thing,” Clarence put in, “we could all stop the sniveling. It’s getting on my nerves.”

“That sounds strange, in view of your earlier performance,” Shaull remarke. He slid down the bulkhead and settled himself next to Essak.

Clarence’s cheeks flamed. “All right. So, I lost control.” He shrugged and threw himself to the deck. “It’s freezing in here.”

“We know,” Essak snapped. “You don’t have to remind us.”

“I’m scared,” S’hora whimpered.

T’helva wrapped her arms around her sister. “I’m scared too.”

“So am I,” Jamie said. “And I’m cold.” She pulled her jacket up around her shoulders and sealed the closure. Then she wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned back against the bulkhead. Would these horrid terrorists make them spend forever down here in the shuttle bay?

RiAnn sniffed and turned to Jamie. “Where’s your father and his fancy starship, anyway?”

Jamie glared at RiAnn. “For the dozenth time, I don’t know. But he’ll come. You just wait and see.”

“Sure, he will,” Derek scoffed. “How’s he supposed to find us?”

“He will,” Jamie insisted.

But Derek had asked an important question. How, indeed? She sighed and returned to contemplating the rapidly widening holes in her leggings.

“The captain will find us only if we show him the way,” Shaull said. “It is simple logic. A ship needs a beacon to track a specific ship.”

Essak looked up. “What are you thinking, Shaull? Do you have a plan?”

“I believe so. May I examine your communicator, Jamie?”

“Her communi— _what_?” RiAnn said.

Shaull ignored RiAnn and held out his hand. “Let me see it?”

Jamie shrugged and unsealed the pocket of her jacket. “Why not?” She pulled out the shiny device passed it over to her Vulcan friend with only a little hesitation.

The children gathered around Shaull. “It’s just a sat-phone,” Clarence remarked in disappointment. “It’s no good here. They only work on a planet.”

“It is a Starfleet communicator,” Shaull said. “ _Not_ a sat-phone.”

“What’s the diff?”

“There is a vast difference, as you will shortly discover, assuming you allow me some peace and quiet to think about this problem.” Shaull examined the outside carefully, then opened the cover.

“Where did you get it?” J’nai wanted to know.

“From my dad,” Jamie replied.

Shaull glanced up. “Jamie could have beamed over to the _Enterprise_ before we went into warp space. She chose to stay here with us.”

Eight pairs of eyes stared at Jamie. RiAnn gasped. Clarence whistled. “I’d’ve beamed out of here if I’d had the chance.”

“It’s a good thing she did not feel as you do, Clarence,” Shaull said with a very un-Vulcan scowl. “We would truly be without hope. But thanks to Jamie, we now have a Starfleet communicator, a gift I hope to use to our advantage.” He slid away from the rest of the group. “Now, let me think about this.”

Jamie joined the others and became interested in the ball and jacks the Andorian twins were occupying themselves with. She was just beginning to get the hang of the twins’ game, when Shaull called her back.

“Jamie, I have a plan, but I’m going to need more light and some tools.”

“Well, the light I can give you.” She pulled out a small flashlight from her backpack and handed it over. “But I don’t carry micro-tools around.”

Shaull sighed. “It would be so much easier if I had the proper tools.”

“What would be easier?” Derek wandered over. The rest of the group gathered around to watch.

Shaull’s eyes shone with an intense, dark light. “I believe I can rearrange the transmitting modules to transmit over a much greater range than is normal for these ship-to-shore devices.”

“What’s that in plain Federation English?” Derek asked.

“It means he can mess around with the communicator and make it send out a signal through warp space,” Essak said.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Shaull raised one eyebrow. “I _did_ say so. Of course, the signal will only be one way—transmitting. But if anyone is looking for us, they could find us. It would be a noisy beacon.”

J’nai caught her breath. “That little thing could bring Starfleet to the rescue?”

“Very likely,” Shaull admitted. “If they’re looking in the right place.”

“That’s a great idea, Shaull,” Jamie exclaimed. “Do it.”

“There is a negative side.”

Jamie lost her smile. “What?”

“First of all, I will have to take the communicator apart. Permanently.”

Jamie pressed her lips together. To lose another communicator was not her first choice. But under the circumstances, her father might agree. “I think my dad will forgive you for tearing it apart, especially if it helps him find us.”

“The signal would be temporary,” Shaull added. “Twenty-four hours at the most. Then the power supply will be completely drained.”

“Twenty-four hours?” J’nai repeated. “That’s not very long.”

“A full day. It’s enough time if Starfleet is already looking for us. We made that video recording for the terrorists. They had to dump it somewhere for a ship to pick up. If a starship is in the general area, the communicator signal should reach it.”

He turned to Jamie. “Do you think the _Enterprise_ is looking for us?”

“Yes,” Jamie said as confidently as she knew how. “I know he isn’t sitting around in orbit around Babel. He’s out here. I know he is. And he won’t give up. He never gives up. The _Enterprise_ crew is the best in Starfleet.”

Shaull agreed. “It will not take Mr. Spock long to piece together our situation. I hinted the best I could during our recording. He knows by now that I can modify the communicator. He _must_ know. It is up to us to do everything we can to show the _Enterprise_ where we are.”

“I feel like celebrating,” J’nai said.

“Do not be premature,” Shaull warned. “There is one other small complication.”

“Another one?” Clarence said sarcastically.

“Yes. One that is much closer to our situation.” 

“Go ahead, Shaull. Spill it,” Essak said.

“When I activate the transmitter, there is a chance the signal will show up on the terrorists’ communications board. Hopefully, they will assume it is a glitch in their equipment, a sensor ghost, an anomaly from space, or any number of things, rather than what it really is.”

“That doesn’t sound too good,” Derek muttered.

“It is a risk me must take,” Shaull said.

“I’m willing,” Jamie said. “I’d rather do anything than sit around and wait for bad things to happen to us.”

“I agree,” J’nai said, giving Jamie a rare smile. “Let’s try it.”

“Are we all in agreement?” Derek asked.

There were nods all around.

“Excellent,” Essak announced. He turned to Shaull. “Now then, my Vulcan friend, what do you need to fix this little box up?”

Shaull described the tools he needed. The entire group crept away to look for little scraps of metal and wire that could be fashioned into crude instruments, while Shaull began to carefully take apart the back of the communicator. They returned later with a double handful of junk—screws, wires, springs, metal, small chips of gemstones, any number of potentially useful or useless items, which Shaull inspected in a hurry. His eyes lit up at some of the stuff. He chose a piece of metal here and a wire there, then he sat down.

“I need the light,” he announced.

Jamie settled herself next to the Vulcan boy and held her small but powerful flashlight. Twice she felt herself falling asleep.

Finally, Essak tapped her on the shoulder and held out his palm. “Let me take over.”

Jamie nodded gratefully. She dropped the light into Essak’s hand, found a corner next to the other girls, and curled up into a tight ball. But sleep was a long time coming . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental**

_Terrorists are scary and mean. Oh, and did I mention bossy? The main terrorist says he is NOT a terrorist, but he sure acts like one. The captain of this rust bucket calls himself Sean Finnegan and he says he’s been hired. I guess that makes him a … mercenary. That is a new word, one I could have gone my whole life without learning. I wonder how long Captain Finnegan and his band of mercenary outlaws plan to keep us._

“Everybody up!”

The harsh command jerked Jamie from a groggy sleep. She had spent the long, cold hours shivering, drifting in an out of a fitful sleep, and taking turns helping Shaull with his project. She was not ready to begin the day. Or was it still nighttime? The lights rose to full intensity, and the brightness bored painfully into her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed it was all a nightmare.

No such luck. Evans grabbed her by the jacket and lifted her to her feet in one rough motion. “Let’s go, kid.”

Jamie tried to stand. Her legs felt wobbly, her knees ached, and her shoulder felt like she’d slammed into a bulkhead at warp speed. Cringing, she limped after the others. They staggered out of the docking bay and through the narrow corridors of the _Rim Pride_. Jamie glanced around. Shaull’s and Essak’s eyes were open too. They took in each hatchway, each new corridor. Jamie followed suit. It might not be a bad idea to learn her way around this rust bucket. It might come in handy one day.

It was easy to remember their route. The _Rim Pride_ was not even a quarter the size of the _Enterprise_ , and Jamie had learned her way around the starship in less than a week. Regardless of size, most ships were laid in much the same way, and the _Rim Pride_ was no exception. _I bet engineering is down that corridor_ , she thought. She craned her neck to read the sign beside a bright red door, but it was in a strange, foreign script.

The ship had no turbolifts, but the ladders to the upper deck were easy to navigate. After the first yelp of pain from a slow-moving prisoner, the others scampered up like monkeys.

“This way,” Evans ordered. “Come on. Let’s go. Mealtime.”

This was welcome news. Jamie had had nothing to eat since breakfast, either yesterday or the day before. The few skimpy snacks from her backpack didn’t count. Her stomach was complaining with loud growls and painful cramps. She glanced eagerly into the galley then froze. Sitting at the tables were beings of every description.

Two scruffy humans lounged against the far wall, observing the new arrivals. They said nothing, but merely grunted their opinion. A handful of Orion pirates sat near the doorway, downing their breakfast with loud slurps and rude belches. They stopped and stared with interest at the ragged group of children. “They won’t get much on the market, unless you clean ’em up.” The Orion nearest the door sniffed. “Don’t smell too good, neither.”

His companion reached out and grasped a fistful of Jamie’s hair. “I bet under the dirt there might be something worth selling.” He guffawed at the look of terror Jamie shot him. “Might be interesting to see how much we could make on the open market of Rigel V.”

“These kids aren’t going to market, Borsh, and you know it.” Finnegan stood in the doorway, scowling at his crewman. He strode into the galley, took hold of the Orion’s arm, and peeled his fingers from Jamie’s hair. “Don’t scare the kids, please. They’ve been through enough.” He looked down at Jamie. “Borsh is just a talker, kid. You’re safe on the _Rim Pride_. Unless, of course, the vote goes the wrong way. Then I just may hand all of you over to our Orion friends here. They can make you disappear for good.”

Jamie quickly put two and two together. _They took us as hostages so the Federation delegates would vote the way the terrorists wanted._ She relaxed. The Babel delegates would do what the terrorists told them. They would vote, and this nightmare would end. Yay!

But one look at Essak’s pale face told her it wasn’t that simple. Chances were that Essak knew way more about politics than a lowly Starfleet cadet.

Finnegan motioned across the room at a young woman. “Mindy, let’s get our guests something to eat. They look hungry and it’s been a while.”

Mindy joined Finnegan. She seemed uneasy, as though she sensed the hostile stares on her.

S’hora summed it up. “Why, Miss Mindy? Why did you steal us and trick us? Don’t you like us?”

Mindy went down on her knees before the young Andorian girl and gripped her shoulders in a friendly gesture. “S’hora, sometimes there are bigger things in the galaxy to fight for. You don’t understand. We’re fighting for our right to—”

“For your right to wage war and bring terror to the unsuspecting colonists on Crynn!” Essak shouted, pushing his way to Mindy. “I know all about it. My father told me what’s happening on the Crynn Colonies. Attacking them unawares. They have no weapons, no defenses. You’re a bunch of dirty, cruel terrorists.”

“Think what you like, Prince,” Finnegan snapped, “but don’t call me a terrorist. The GLO hired us. They pay me and my crew well to do their bidding.”

Shaull spoke up. “You’re mercenaries. You have no honor.” He glared at Mindy. “You betrayed us for the oldest reason in the galaxy—currency.”

Finnegan grinned. “Not just currency, Vulcan. A _lot_ of currency. Now, enough gabbing. Spread out, find a table, and eat your breakfast. Then I’ll show you to your new quarters.”

“We don’t have to go back to the docking bay?” RiAnn said.

“No,” Finnegan replied. “It’s not the safest part of the ship, and we want to keep you safe.”

Derek plopped down at an empty table. Immediately, the rest of the children crowded around him.

A sinking feeling settled in Jamie’s stomach as she sat down between Essak and T’hora. A green-skinned Orion with a straggly beard and greasy hair began passing out bowls of a steaming, grayish liquid. “There’re no replicators on this ship?” She peered into her bowl and swallowed.

Finnegan laughed. “This isn’t a passenger liner or a Starfleet vessel. The _Rim Pride_ offers the real thing, cooked to perfection by C’loony.” He gave a mock bow to an Andorian standing over a pot of stew.

Jamie continued to stare at her breakfast. Large, dark lumps of brown floated in the gray liquid. She pushed the bowl away. “I’m not hungry.” She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Essak was looking at her, a grin on his face. His bowl was empty, and he looked as if he were having a grand adventure. “Go ahead, Jamie,” he said. “It’s really not so bad. Looks aren’t everything.”

Jamie took a deep breath. “I’ll never, ever complain about starship food again,” she whispered. Then she raised her bowl. Five gulps later her bowl was empty, but her stomach burned at the new addition.

The rest of the children swallowed their breakfasts without comment. They sat still, staring at the strange crewmembers of the _Rim Pride_.

“All right,” Finnegan announced, “on to your new quarters.”

He and Mindy led them down a corridor. A door slid open to reveal a spacious but cluttered room. Mattresses and piles of blankets covered the floor. The children rushed forward and threw themselves onto the floor coverings. York grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it, grinning at the joy of being warm and well fed at last. “These accommodations are not what you rich, spoiled kids are used to,” Finnegan said, watching the scene, “but it looks like you’re adjusting. I knew time spent on the cold hard deck of the docking facilities would soften you.” He pointed to a door in the corner of the room. “Through there you’ll find the head.”

“The head of what?” J’nai asked.

“The bathroom,” Jamie told her.

Finnegan gave her an odd look before nodding. “Do not leave this room. A guard will be posted outside at all times.” With that, he stepped through the door. It whooshed shut, and the children were left alone.

“The temperature is much improved over that in the docking bay,” Shaull said. He found a mattress and made himself comfortable.

“It’s very warm,” Jamie agreed. For the first time since leaving the _Enterprise,_ she unzipped her jacket and shook it from her shoulders. Then she rolled it into something resembling a pillow and laid it across the mattress. “Almost like home,” she mumbled, snatching up a blanket. With a tired sigh, she snuggled down under the covers, closed her eyes, and fell quickly to sleep.

The rest of the children followed suit. Soon, the only sound from their quarters was the soft echo of childish snoring.

***********

“That’s strange,” Moira, the communication’s officer, mumbled. Her fingers flew over her console. “Something’s not right, Sean.”

Finnegan left his chair in the center of the _Rim Pride’s_ bridge and sauntered over to the woman. “What now, Moira? You’re always nagging about some glitch on that comm board.”

“We have a signal leak. Almost undetectable, but it’s there.” She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the beacon. “I don’t recognize it.” She cocked her head at Finnegan. “And believe me, I’ve heard them all.”

“You say it’s coming from inside the _Pride_?”

Moira nodded.

Finnegan tensed. “Could a ship detect it?”

She shrugged. “Possibly, but unlikely. It’s faint, almost like an echo.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I like to keep my board clean and snappy. It’s dangerous to splatter your ship’s ID all over the quadrant from a sloppy comm unit. It bothers me that we’re leaking something I can’t clean up.”

“Is it coming from your board?” A sliver of concern shot through Finnegan. His comm officer was a worrier, but she’d saved the _Rim Pride_ more than once by acting on her suspicions.

“Definitely not. My board is clean. No leaks. Not a whisper.”

“Why don’t you run a program and see if you can trace the signal back to its source.”

Moira gave Finnegan a look of longsuffering. “I started the trace just before I talked to you, but it will take a couple of hours to run the complete program. I don’t want to take any shortcuts.”

Finnegan agreed. “Let me know what you find. Oh, and send a subspace message to Paus at the base. Let him know our ETA. I want the hostages transferred to a secure location within minutes of our arrival.”

“Sure thing.”

“Monitor the Federation news frequencies for updates on what is going on with the vote. I want to know the minute a decision is made.”

“Of course, Sean. We all want to know.”

Rubin, the _Rim Pride’s_ navigator, spoke up. “Speaking of the vote and the hostages.” He eyed Finnegan. “I heard a rumor that the GLO doesn’t intend to return the kids, even if the vote goes like they want. Is that true, Sean?”

“It’s dangerous to listen to rumors, Rubin. Especially _those_ kinds of rumors. The GLO is paying us a lot of money for these kids. Once we dump ’em at the base, Paus can do whatever he likes with them. I don’t think he’s about to let go of such valuable bargaining chips.”

“And you, Sean?” Rubin persisted. “You’re in agreement?”

“They hired us. We do what they say as long as they pay us.”

“What if the vote goes sour?”

“So what?” Finnegan slammed his palm against the console. “That will be the GLO’s problem. As long as they pay us, I don’t care what happens.”

Rubin laughed. “You’re a hard case, Sean.”

“I’m a businessman.”

“A businessman with an attitude.” Rubin chuckled. “We all know your grudge against Starfleet. This little cat-and-mouse hunt you’ve got them on is half your fun, isn’t it?”

Finnegan scowled. “Get back to work.”

Rubin grinned. “Aye, aye, skipper.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Captain’s Log, Stardate 2268.17**

_Twenty-two hours have passed since the_ Enterprise _left Babel. Our search for the terrorists who hold ten innocent children hostage has so far proven futile. Their ship has disappeared into a sector of space crowded with heavy traffic. It is impossible to track a single ship without knowing its identifying warp signal. Nor do we have the time to stop each ship and search it. I admit the chances of finding the terrorists are slim._

_Since finding the data buoy in the Mesium System, our sensors have been modified to pick up any weak but distinctive communicator transmission. So far, our success in picking up any such signal has proven futile, also. It is a distinct possibility there is no signal to pick up. If that is the case, we have no hope of locating the hostages._

Kirk punched the recording button off. There was nothing more to report. His personal log awaited an entry, but try as he might, he couldn’t bring himself to record anything. He stared at the view screen. The stars rushed by as distorted streaks of warp space. Rushing to where? For all he knew, the _Enterprise_ was racing at warp four in the opposite direction of the terrorists. "Uhura, anything on that signal?”

“Negative, Captain. I’m beginning to listen for it in my sleep.”

“How many people have you got on it?”

“A dozen, monitoring around the clock.”

“Let me know the second you pick it up.”

“Of course, sir.” Uhura looked at her captain in surprise.

“What about the news updates from Babel? Anything on the secure Starfleet channel?”

Spock turned from his science station. “I’ve taken the liberty of monitoring the council chambers. From what I can gather, things are—to put it poetically—heating up. Many of the delegates are pushing for complying with the terrorists’ demands, in spite of the fact that—”

“The policy of the Federation for over two hundred years has been that we don’t bargain with terrorists.” Kirk completed his first officer’s sentence.

“Yes. Whatever the outcome, the Federation loses. If they comply with the terrorists’ demands and vote to deny membership and protection for the Crynn Colonies, no system will be safe from this happening again. If, however, they refuse to give in to the GSO and admit Crynn, the Federation will be viewed as heartless monsters.”

Spock paused. “Our _Kobyashi Maru_ , if you will.”

Kirk looked up. “If you remember, Spock, I beat that no-win scenario.”,

“You changed the conditions of the test so you could win.”

“I intend to change the conditions of this _Kobyashi Maru_ too.”

“The communicator signal is the pivotal point. If the _Enterprise_ can find the terrorists’ ship before they return to their base, it would give us a distinct advantage, especially if they were unaware of our approach. I calculate the odds at—”

“Captain Kirk!” Uhura’s voice was a gleeful shout. “I’ve picked up the communicator signal. It is faint but steady.”

In a heartbeat, Kirk barked his orders. “Chekov, plot a course to follow the signal. Don’t lose it.”

“Aye, Keptin.”

“Sulu, as soon as our course is locked in, go to warp six. Mark and move, people. We don’t know how long the signal will last.” He shot an anxious glance at Spock. “Best guess?”

“Four hours before the communicator’s power source is depleted.”

“Can we catch them in time?”

“Unknown,” Spock replied. “We have a signal, but no source.”

“Go to warp seven,” Kirk ordered. “I want a warp trail or a ship’s ID in our sensors long before our hours are up. If we have not made contact in one hour, go to warp eight.”

Sulu and Chekov turned and stared at their captain. “Warp eight, sir?”

“If necessary, we’ll push her to warp nine.” He punched his console. “Engineering.”

“Scott here.”

“I might need warp nine. Can you give it to me?”

There was a long pause. “Aye, Captain. I can coax warp nine from m’bairns if absolutely necessary.”

“I hope it won’t be, Scotty, but I intend to catch us some terrorists.”

“I’m for that, sir.”

Kirk grinned. Finally! Something he could do. The agonizing wait was nearing an end. He felt the _Enterprise_ leap forward in response to his desperate need to take action. _Now, if only the signal lasts long enough to identify a ship and source._

“Lt. Uhura,” he said. “Send a coded message to Admiral Komack on Babel. We have found what we believe is a transmission from the terrorists’ ship and are pursuing at warp seven. Will inform you of our progress when we have them in our sensors. Kirk, commanding _Enterprise_ , out.”

“With pleasure, sir.” Uhura’s fingers flew over her board.

********

“I’ve traced the leak,” Moira announced in a weary voice.

Finnegan shook himself from his troubled thoughts and glanced at his Moira. The other six members of the bridge crew looked up also.

“It’s coming from the docking bay. It could be the comm board on one of the attack fighters acting up. Somebody could have left one in the transmit position.”

Finnegan let out a breath. “You’re certain?”

“No, Sean, I’m not. I only know it’s somewhere in the bay. Maybe some bright boy left the runabout’s comm board transmitting. It _is_ a stolen Starfleet shuttlecraft, you know.”

Finnegan looked thoughtful. “Doesn’t hurt to check it out.” He toggled a switch. “Hey. Anybody near the docking bay?”

A harsh, crackly voice came on-line. “Hogan here. What d’ya want?”

“Get a few of the boys together and rummage around in the docking bay. Moira thinks something is leaking a signal into space. Probably nothing to worry about, but I want you to check it out.”

“Will do, boss-man,” Hogan replied. “Brack and Jock are here with me. I’ll get back to you if we find anything unusual.”

Finnegan switched off the intercom and leaned back in his chair. “Does that satisfy you, Moira?”

“Not really. I just feel like something is wrong.”

“I hope you’re mistaken this time.”

“When has Moira ever been wrong about her feelings, boss?” Rubin piped up from the helm.

“There’s always a first time,” Finnegan grumbled. “Picking up anything on the sensors, Piker?”

“Nope. It’s bare and empty in this sector of space. We’ll pick up traffic in about six hours, once we near Crynn.” He chuckled. “Friendly traffic.”

“Until then,” Finnegan warned, “if you see anything out there, you holler good and loud. I don’t like surprises.” With that, he cupped his chin in his hand, leaned an elbow on his armrest, and stared out at the stars streaking by on the view screen of the _Rim Pride._

A stunning surprise greeted Finnegan a few minutes later.

“Boss!” Hogan stumbled onto the bridge. His companions were only seconds behind him. He tossed a small metal device toward Finnegan.

Finnegan snagged the object from the air. It was a communications device. The size, shape, and what remained of the hinged cover gave its identity away. “This is a Starfleet communicator.”

Silence.

Moira left her station and gazed down at the small metal box. “Where did you find it? Was it in the runabout? Maybe some Starfleet boy left it lying around.”

Hogan shook his head. “If it was left behind, then it grew legs and walked right out of the shuttle and into a corner of the docking bay. I found it wedged into a behind a pile of trash.”

“Interesting,” Finnegan remarked. “How do you suppose it got there?”

“Beats me. I’ve never seen a Starfleet communicator, much less messed around with one.” He grunted. “And it _has_ been messed with. Look inside.”

“Let me see it,” Moira ordered. Carefully, she pried the back of the device open. A jumble of tiny crystals and microchips lay before her. “Hogan’s right. Somebody took this communicator and turned it into a long-range transmitter powerful enough to travel through warp space.” She frowned. “This was done by an expert.”

The implications of her statement hung like a dark cloud over the bridge. Finnegan rubbed at the stubble on his chin, wrinkled his brow in thought, and asked, “Are you saying a starship could find us?” He pointed at the communicator. “With _that_?”

“If they’re looking in the right place, yes, it could.”

Finnegan’s face turned dark. “That means we have a traitor in our midst.” He brought his fist down with a crash.

Mindy Bennett entered the bridge just then. “What’s going on? Hogan and his pals were bellowing through the corridors like wild men.”

Finnegan tossed the communicator to Mindy. “They found this planted in the docking bay, all primed to lead a starship right to us. It was leaking a signal, but thanks to Moira, we found it. Hopefully in time.”

“A starship?” Mindy gaped at the communicator. “Could a starship really find us with such a little thing?”

“There isn’t much a starship _can’t_ do, Mindy,” Rubin put in. “And remember, there was a starship in orbit around Babel. Paus pretty much dared the ship to follow us. The _Enterprise_ probably took him up on it. Until now, I’d be laughing. Let ’em fly in circles.” He shook his head gloomily. “But now . . . I’m not laughing.”

Finnegan’s head snapped up. “The _Enterprise_ was in orbit around Babel?”

Rubin shrugged. “Yeah. Didn’t you know?”

“I didn’t know the ship’s name.” Finnegan’s voice dropped to a whisper. “The _Enterprise_. James Kirk.” He shook his head and glanced at the view screen. “I hope we plugged that leak before he got a whiff of it, Moira, or we are in a lot of trouble.”

“Who’s James Kirk?” Mindy handed the communicator back.

Finnegan took a deep breath and let it out. “He’s the captain of the _Enterprise_. He and I attended Starfleet Academy together, for a while, anyway.” His look turned hard. “I was an upper classman and Jimmy was a plebe. He made up for my hazing him by stealing part of my life and ruining my chances for a career in Starfleet.”

He sighed. “A formidable enemy, my friends. Very, _very_ dangerous. If anyone can find us, Jimmy Kirk can.”

Mindy was shaking her head. “I’ve heard the name Kirk before—somewhere—but I can’t remember. It has to do with the conference.”

“The _Enterprise_ carried a number of delegates to Babel,” Rubin offered.

Mindy shook her head. “It’s not that. Something closer. I . . .” Her voice trailed off as she stared at the bridge ceiling. “Think,” she ordered herself. Then she muttered, “I’ve been around kids so much this past week, I can’t think straight any longer.”

Suddenly, she clapped a hand against her forehead. “That’s it! The kids. One of the kids in my group is a Kirk. Jamie Kirk. Sounds suspiciously like James Kirk.”

Finnegan gaped at Mindy. “Jamie . . . _Kirk_?” He narrowed his eyes. “ _Which_ kid?”

“The spunky blond girl. A real bright kid. I like her. She told me she’s from Earth. I assumed her parents were some upper-level Federation highbrows from Earth. She, the Vulcan boy, and the prince are friends.”

Finnegan let out a deep breath. “If what you say is true, and the kid belongs to Jim Kirk, it’s very likely this communicator is hers. Throw a Vulcan into the mix, and who knows what they could turn the device into. Sneaky little brats. Be glad they didn’t turn it into a weapon.”

“What are we going to do, Sean?” Rubin asked.

“Do?” Finnegan tossed the communicator into the air and caught it with a smack of his palm. Then he smiled. “I’m going to return Jamie Kirk’s communicator to her.” He jerked his head toward the corridor. “Let’s go.”

********

Jamie was hungry. It seemed like hours since their last meal, but no one had come near their quarters. Her stomach rumbled.

“I wonder when they’re serving the next meal,” RiAnn murmured, lying on her mattress. She stared at the ceiling. “It must be way past noon.”

“It has been exactly five hours and twenty minutes,” Shaull said.

Clarence raised his head on his elbow and glared at Shaull. “What are you? A walking chronometer?”

“Your description is an accurate one. One of the disciplines I am studying is using part of my mind to keep track of the passing of time. It is a fascinating study, and one in which I am having a fair amount of success.”

“How do you do it?” Essak asked. He leaned against the bulkhead.

“It is part of the Komniahor Discipline for Vulcan youths. First of all, we are instructed in—”

The door slid open, interrupting Shaull’s lesson. Finnegan entered, followed by Mindy, Rubin, and Hogan. The door slid shut.

“Is it time to eat?” Derek asked hopefully.

Finnegan ignored him and held out his hand, palm up. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers and allowed the children to see what remained of the communicator.

“I am returning something you misplaced in my docking bay. Very careless of you to leave so valuable a device lying around for just anyone to pick up. To whom does it belong, please?”

Jamie’s heart skipped a beat. _He found the communicator. We are SO in trouble._

She exchanged a quick, frightened glance with Essak, then pretended to be busy with the holes in her leggings. She dared not look at Finnegan. In the silence, she could hear S’hora and T’helva weeping. From the corner of her eye she saw all of the boys except York staring at Finnegan and his crew. RiAnn and J’nai had backed against the wall and were clasping hands.

Finnegan hurled the communicator across the room. It crashed against the bulkhead only inches from Jamie’s head and fell to the ground.

RiAnn shrieked.

Jamie didn’t touch the device. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her dirty leggings and buried her head on her knees. The next thing she knew, a rough hand grasped her by the shirt and yanked her up.

“Leave her alone!” Essak threw himself at Finnegan, but Hogan ripped the boy away and tossed him to the floor.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Finnegan roared.

Jamie cringed.

“Of course,” Shaull answered calmly. “We have used the materials available to create a means for possible escape. Is that not what intelligent beings do?”

Finnegan whirled and slapped Shaull with his free hand. “Shut up.” The Vulcan boy toppled over and fell to the floor.

RiAnn cowered at the sight. J’nai turned white. The twins sobbed.

Finnegan returned his attention to Jamie. “If you’d stayed where you belong, your communicator would not be here.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jamie trembled, but she willed herself not to cry. She tried to wriggle free, but he held her tight.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” Finnegan said. “But no matter.” His voice suddenly lost its menacing tone. He loosened his grip on Jamie’s tunic and backed away.

Jamie dropped to the floor. She looked up at her friends, who were standing frozen, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. One minute this crazy man was yelling and threatening; the next minute he was quiet. It was scary.

Finnegan crouched beside Jamie, picked up the communicator, and dropped it into her shaking palm. “This is yours I believe.”

Jamie shook her head and let the communicator fall from her hand.

“You’re a beast!” Essak shouted. “Can’t you see she’s scared?”

“She _should_ be scared. Her presence here puts you all in danger. If that communicator has lured the _Enterprise_ here, you will all be very sorry.”

“The _Enterprise_?” Jamie whispered.

He gave her a crooked smile. “I know who you are. Mindy told me your name. I know your father. We went to Starfleet Academy together.”

Jamie’s mouth dropped open. “You’re a Starfleet officer?”

“Not any longer. Your dad saw to _that_ _._ ” The way he said it made Jamie’s heart flutter in fear. “I’ve one more question for you.” His voice lost its mocking tone. “Does your mother serve aboard the _Enterprise?_ ”

Jamie shook her head. “She died when I was a baby. I don’t remember her.”

Finnegan grasped Jamie’s shoulders. “Ruth is dead?” His grip tightened, and Jamie let out a yelp.

Essak threw himself at Finnegan. “Stop it!”

Finnegan swatted Essak away like an annoying insect. “After all these years, to discover she’s dead . . .” His voice trailed off.

An alarm tore through the air.

Finnegan released Jamie and leaped to his feet. He punched the intercom. “What’s going on?”

“A ship just showed up on our sensors. If it weren’t for these new, stolen upgrades we installed last month, we’d never have sensed it. She’s following us just out of ordinary sensor range. Her captain probably doesn’t know we spotted them. That’s our only advantage, and it won’t last long.”

“Which ship?” Finnegan snapped.

“Unknown. We can barely sense their presence. An ID is impossible to discover until they move closer.”

“But they know who we are?”

“Very likely. I’d take a guess and say the communicator signal led them right to us.”

Finnegan took one more glance around the crowded room. His eyes burned with fury at this new development. He raised a finger and pointed at Jamie. “Sit tight, kid. I’m not finished with you yet.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Captain’s Log, Stardate 2268.18**

_We have found what is most likely the terrorists’ ship. The warp signature has run true ever since the communicator beacon stopped transmitting. I have ordered the_ Enterprise _to stay just out of sensor range for the present, as I am not sure how to proceed. So far, it looks as if the terrorists are unaware of our presence. I have informed Starfleet of our situation and am awaiting their recommendations. Until then, we follow at a discreet distance._

Kirk shut off the log and let out a deep sigh. So. The _Enterprise_ had done what Starfleet requested. They had tracked and caught up with the terrorists.

“Now what?” Dr. McCoy leaned over the back of the command chair and expressed Kirk’s thoughts aloud. “I doubt the Federation Council _really_ wants you to ride in on your white horse and rescue the hostages. That could quickly go bad.”

Kirk swiveled his chair around and looked at his friend. “I agree. On the other hand, Command has been very close-mouthed regarding a plan of action.”

McCoy smiled. “Command expects the very creative Captain Kirk to come up with a miraculous plan for rescuing the hostages and capturing the terrorists, thus showering accolades on Starfleet.”

The bridge crew turned and regarded their captain quietly.

Kirk laughed. “They’re not serious. I mean . . .” His voice trailed off. The bridge crew was looking at him, waiting for—

Waiting for what? _They do! My people really expect me to come up with a plan!_ The idea terrified him. So many lives. So few options. He cleared his throat. “Let’s make some plans while we’re waiting to hear from Starfleet. I’m calling a briefing for 1530. All department heads come prepared to review our options.”

“As limited as those are,” McCoy said.

Kirk nodded. “Yes. As limited as they are. Ten minutes, people.” He rose from his chair and left the bridge. Alone in the turbolift, he slumped against the wall. _I must command at this meeting. I mustn’t let personal concerns outweigh whatever actions my officers suggest._ The thought that Jamie could be a victim of any hasty command decision made his stomach clench. _All those kids! Jamie, frightened and at the mercy of those—_

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. By the time he entered Briefing Room Two, he was under control and ready to lead. “All right, ladies and gentlemen,” he said crisply. “What is our situation?”

“We have slowed to warp three to match the speed of the vessel in our sensors,” Spock answered. “We are maintaining a distance of 900,000 kilometers, far enough away that they cannot detect us, but close enough to maintain a lock on their warp trail.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.” He turned to Uhura. “Lieutenant. Any word from Babel?”

“My source at the conference reports that an unofficial show of hands supports the Federation bringing aid to Crynn, in spite of the consequences to the hostages.”

“The Federation does not bargain with terrorists,” Kirk mumbled.

“What was that, sir?” Uhura asked.

He sighed. “Never mind. What about the children’s parents?”

“They’re fighting for their kids’ lives. The president wants his grandson back at any cost, even if it means giving Crynn to the GLO.”

Kirk stared at the tabletop. “I understand how he feels, and I can’t say I blame him.” He took a deep breath. “But we must work with the reality in which we find ourselves. The Federation does not bargain with terrorists. So, back to the situation at hand. Their ship is less than a million kilometers away. How long would it take to overtake and board it?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “No time at all. At that distance, we would appear as though appearing with no warning. The boarding, however, is another matter. Punching through their deflectors involves a measure of risk to those aboard.”

“Other options?” Kirk asked. “The deadline is nearly up. We must act soon, or not at all. I need suggestions. How do we engage the enemy vessel with a minimum loss of life and with 100% recovery of the hostages?”

“You’re not asking much, Jim,” McCoy quipped.

“I’m only asking what Starfleet requires of us.” He glanced at his chronometer. “We stay here until we come up with a plan. Yeoman?”

Janice Rand looked up from her recording log. “Yes, sir?”

“Have the galley make some sandwiches and plenty of coffee. We have a long afternoon ahead of us.”

“Yes, sir.”

**********

As it turned out, they didn’t need a plan to overtake the enemy ship. One hour into brainstorming, the enemy vessel overtook _them._

The emergency claxon blared.

“Captain Kirk to the bridge!” Riley shouted the over the intercom. “The enemy vessel has dropped out of warp and is powering up its weapons. Prepare for impact!”

The _Enterprise_ lurched as powerful phasers sliced through their minimum deflectors. Kirk and his officers staggered across the room. “Full shields!” Kirk shouted into the intercom.

“Already up.” Lieutenant Riley’s voice quavered only a bit. “They only got the one shot off.”

By the time Kirk stepped onto the bridge, Riley had recovered his composure. He quickly turned the center seat over to his captain.

“Status, Lieutenant,” Kirk barked.

“One minute they were at maximum range, the next minute they popped out of warp and laid into us with their forward phaser banks. I ordered full shields, but they took a bite out of the forward port engineering hull shields before full shields came on-line. Minor damage in levels twenty-two, twenty-three, and twenty-four. No casualties.”

There was a slight rumble as additional phasers bounced harmlessly off the starship. “Shields are holding, sir. Sensors indicate the enemy vessel is sitting a couple hundred kilometers off our starboard bow.”

“Good work, Riley.” Kirk settled into his seat. “All stop.”

“So much for sneaking up on them, eh, Jim?” McCoy muttered. “They turned the tables on us quite nicely.”

“They knew exactly where we were,” Spock said from his station. “Their sensors are obviously top-of-the-line. Most likely stolen.” He turned to Kirk. “We have grossly underestimated their strength and abilities.”

“Really!” McCoy grumbled.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor and returned to consulting his sensors.

Kirk waved McCoy into silence. “I won’t underestimate their captain again.” He took a deep breath. “It looks like our plan for offensive action needs some serious revision.” He turned to Uhura. “Open hailing frequencies, Lieutenant. Let’s see if they’re in the mood to talk.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

“We caught ’em sleeping, boss!” An exultant shout went up from Rubin. He pumped his fist in victory. A wide grin split his dirty, unshaven face.

“That we did, Rubin. Good shooting.” Finnegan slumped back in his chair. The sight of the _Rim Pride’s_ phasers slicing across the starship’s main engineering hull without even a flicker of resistance had sent ripples of satisfaction through his crew. The next barrage had no effect, but the _Rim Pride_ had drawn first blood.

“The most satisfying part of all,” Mindy said, “is the fact that they can’t fire back, not without putting the hostages in danger.” She stared at the view screen, where the massive bulk of the heavy cruiser floated like a diamond jewel. “We can pound them again and again. Eventually, we’ll wear down their shields.”

“We won’t wear down their shields before we drain our phaser banks,” Finnegan told his crew. “This is a _starship_ we’re up against, not a passenger liner. Their captain will not make the same mistake twice, especially if it’s who I think it is.” He turned to Rubin. “Have you ID’d them yet?”

The burly man nodded. “Bingo. _Enterprise._ ”

“Ah,” Finnegan said in satisfaction. “Perfect.” He turned to Moira. “Have you gotten a reply to the message we sent to Paus and the others back at the base?”

Moira nodded. “Came in a few minutes ago. The GLO supports whatever you need to do to assure their eventual victory. Paus knows you’re the best fighting mercenary commander for hire.” She gave Finnegan a sly smile. “And he would consider it a personal favor if you blew the starship out of the sky.”

The bridge crew erupted in cheers. “I’m gratified at Paus’ confidence in me,” Finnegan said. “But it’s not likely an Orion fighter with a crew of twenty-five can hope to go up against a Federation starship with a well-trained crew of over four hundred.”

“It would be fun to try,” Rubin said.

“No time for personal enjoyment, I’m afraid.” Finnegan sighed. “We need to get the hostages back to base so we can get paid. A prolonged battle with the _Enterprise_ would delay our trip and give Jimmy Kirk time to pull some trick to subdue us. I can’t let that happen. Let’s get the starship off our backs so we can head for base.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Rubin scoffed. “We can’t outrun them, and we can’t outshoot them.”

Finnegan smiled. “Watch and see, my friend.” He looked at Mindy. “Run fetch our little Starfleet hostage and bring her up here. Then get me the commander of the starship.”

“They’re one step ahead of you, Sean,” Moira said. “They’re hailing _us_.”

Finnegan smiled. “Put ’em on.”

*****************

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise._ You are ordered to surrender your vessel and prepare for boarding. If you surrender peacefully, no harm will come to you or your crew. I repeat. This is—”

“Yeah, yeah, Jimmy, I hear you loud and clear.” The familiar yet much-older face of Sean Finnegan appeared on the _Enterprise’s_ screen. “Bet you never thought you’d see _me_ again.”

Kirk slowly straightened and tried to control the flood of memories that washed over him at the sight of this specter from the past—a most unpleasant past. “ _Finnegan_ ,” he whispered in shock.

“In the flesh. How’ve ya been, Jimmy?” He draped an arm over the back of his chair. “What’s it like being a fancy starship captain? That was a pretty clever stunt, you know. Finding us. Yes, clever indeed.”

Kirk said nothing. Finnegan was prattling in an obvious attempt to distract and unnerve the captain. It had worked every time back at the academy, but Jim Kirk had learned a few things since then.

When he didn’t respond to the needling, Finnegan sighed. “You were no fun back at the academy, and you’re no fun now. But,” he admitted, “you were always clever—too clever for your own good. Tell me, Jimmy. Did you get lucky, or did that communicator signal tip you off?”

Kirk ignored the question. “Prepare to be boarded. I will guarantee safe passage for you and your crew.”

“No deal.”

Kirk’s jaw clenched. “All right. How about this? You let us beam the hostages to the _Enterprise,_ and you go free, no strings attached. No pursuit. You’re free to live and terrorize the quadrant another day.”

“Go free?” Finnegan grunted. “Surely, the high mucky mucks at Starfleet would not agree to that.”

Kirk shrugged. “They’re on Babel. I’m here.”

“I see.”

Kirk leaned closer to the screen. “Frankly, Sean, I don’t see you and your crew as part of the GLO. I think you’re their hired guns. I’m offering you a whole lot more than they are. I’m offering you your ship, your crew, and my word that you can go on your way.”

“Your _word,_ Jimmy?” A dangerous glint appeared in Finnegan’s eyes.

Kirk nodded. “And you know my word is good.” He caught the man’s gaze and held it until Finnegan looked away.

He sighed. “Your offer’s tempting, but it won’t go down well with my crew or with the GLO.”

“It looks like we’re at a stalemate, then,” Kirk said. His insides churned.

Finnegan smiled wider. “Not quite. You see, we can afford to sit here for as long as we like. The deadline is creeping up on the Federation. Until then, I intend to take potshots at you whenever the mood strikes.”

His grin widened. “In a few hours, you’ll be hurting. You can fire on us at your pleasure but breaking through our screens will require more power than you’re willing to risk. And you can’t target our shield generator and take it out, not while our screens are up. Can’t take chances with the little hostages, can we?”

Finnegan took a deep breath and finished his speech. “I know about your kid, Jim. Mindy made the connection. The rigged communicator only confirmed our guess.” He shook his head and stared off-screen for what seemed like an eternity.

 _What’s he thinking?_ Kirk wondered. He could never be sure where an attack from Finnegan might come next. The man was a loose cannon.

When Finnegan returned his gaze to Kirk, he looked bitter. “You got the best of everything, Jim. Command school. Top of your class. But me? I was dismissed from the Academy.”

“Sean . . .” A cold fear settled in Kirk’s stomach. It was dangerous to delve into the past with this man.

“You got Ruth— _my_ Ruth,” Finnegan continued as though Kirk had not spoken. He seemed lost in a past of his own making. “She turned her back on me for _you_.”

“You drove her away,” Kirk argued. “Your irresponsibility nearly cost Ruth her life. I gave her my word she’d never have to fear you again.”

“Yes, and you kept your word by stealing her away and marrying her.”

Kirk opened his mouth to refute Finnegan’s twisted memory, but then closed it again. It would do no good.

“You have a beautiful little girl, Jim. She should have been mine. Mine and Ruth’s.”

“I’m sorry, Sean.” Kirk swallowed the cold fear that was clutching his heart. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you. Hurting Jamie won’t change the past.”

Finnegan’s eyes widened. “Hurt Ruth’s daughter? Never.” He smiled.

Kirk recognized the expression at once. His old nemesis had something evil up his sleeve. Something the captain would not like at all.

Finnegan’s next words confirmed Kirk’s premonition. “I have decided that this small memory of Ruth will remain with me, regardless of the outcome of the Crynn vote.”

Kirk gritted his teeth. “Over my dead body.”

“If you like.” Finnegan motioned to someone off-screen.

A moment later, Mindy led Jamie to Finnegan. Her appearance hadn’t changed from the video the captain had seen earlier. Her hair was tousled, her clothing rumpled. Tear stains streaked her dirty cheeks.

But her face lit up when she saw him. “You found us! Shaull said it would work.” 

“It worked beautifully. Are the rest of the children okay?”

Jamie hazarded a quick peek at Finnegan. “For now.” Then her voice dropped to a whisper. “But I’m scared.”

“I know, Cadet, and I’m so proud of you. Hang on a little while longer. _Remember who you are._ ”

Jamie gave him a watery smile. “Aye, Captain.”

“See you soon. I love you.” The screen went dark.

Finnegan jerked up. “What happened? I wasn’t finished with him.”

“The _Enterprise_ cut the signal, boss,” Moira replied.

“Show them we’re not pleased,” Finnegan ordered. “Fire all phasers. Target the saucer section.”

Jamie turned white. “Don’t fire on the _Enterprise_!”

Suddenly, a lance of blue light struck the _Rim Pride._ The ship heaved to starboard, and everyone on the bridge went with it, Jamie included.

“They’re using a narrow, precise beam to target our shield generator,” Moira shouted. “If they punch through, our deflectors will go down. Then they can beam in and out as they please.”

“Give me a 180-degree turn, helm. Keep that shield generator away from their weapons, no matter what.” He glared at Borsh. “Keep our screens at full strength. Continue to fire on the _Enterprise_ every ten minutes, random points. Give them something to think about.”

Then he looked at Jamie. She lay sprawled on the deck, eyes wide and scared. “Put her with the others,” he told Mindy. “I don’t need her any longer.”

******************

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental**

_Seeing my dad just a few thousand kilometers away chased most of my fears away. Then, when I told the other kids and about a dangerous plan, I got all scared again. Do Starfleet cadets get scared? Hmm, I don’t know. I’ve never seen my dad scared. But maybe he’s good at keeping it inside, like Mr. Spock. I’m not very good at it. But since it’s my crazy idea, I’ll have to pretend I know what I’m doing and not show how scared I really am. The big question is . . . will it work?_

The door slid open, and the burly guard tossed Jamie into the warm, familiar room. By now, the close company of ten unwashed children had turned the place into something that smelled little better than a cramped scout ship.

They sat staring at nothing. Jamie’s arrival clearly perked them up. Essak threw himself next to his friend. “What’s going on? The ship shook, and all the girls shrieked.”

“Are we going to blow up?” J’nai wailed. 

“I want my mama!” S’hora cried. “I don’t want to blow up.”

“It’s the _Enterprise_ ,” Jamie said.

“ _Enterprise_!” Clarence crowed. “So, she _did_ come, after all.” 

RiAnn frowned. “Why is your father’s ship shooting at us?”

“I overheard them talking to each other,” Jamie said. “They’re scared. The _Enterprise_ is trying to hit their shield generator.”

“Whatever for?” J’nai gasped. “And what if they miss and—”

“Shut up, J’nai,” Essak snapped. But he looked worried.

“If my dad can punch a hole through the deflector shield and take out their shield generator, the ship’s screens will drop.”

Derek smiled. “The _Enterprise_ will then be free to beam us out of here and send an armed guard to capture the terrorists.”

Cheers went up from everyone. Everyone except Shaull. “I hope they have calculated their power use carefully. If not, we risk the chance of the hull being breached.”

“Like blowing a hole in this stinking ship?” Essak asked.

Shaull nodded.

“The _Enterprise_ crew is the best. They won’t blow a hole in this ship. Not with us aboard,” Jamie said. “What scares me is that the terrorists can fire phasers at the _Enterprise_ as often as they want. I hope _her_ shields hold.”

“Hmm,” Essak mused. “They could use a little help. Maybe we can come up with a plan to help Captain Kirk take out the shield generator.”

“A fine idea, Essak.” Shaull nodded his approval.

Derek snorted. “How can a bunch of kids help a starship?”

“Listen, Derek,” Essak shot back, “this bunch of kids _brought_ a starship here. Remember?”

Derek shut up.

“All we need to do is find a way to disable the screens.” Shaull said. “If we can do that, the _Enterprise_ will do the rest. Simple.”

“It sounds simple to talk about,” Clarence said. “But impossible to do.”

“Yeah, Shaull,” Essak said. “How do we go about lowering the screens of a ship, with a crew of adults ready to stop us?”

Jamie gasped. Tingles skittered up her neck. A fuzzy idea was taking shape. It was a long shot, but . . .

“Listen. We don’t have to disable their deflector screens for good. We just lower them long enough for the _Enterprise_ to get one good shot at that shield generator. Then poof! No more deflectors.”

Clarence muttered, “Disable. Lower. What’s the difference?”

“There’s a difference.” The tingles grew stronger, and Jamie shivered. Oh, if only this could work! “If we create an emergency, the ship’s safety program will override everything else. It might take a few moments to reset the system and activate the deflectors again. But the _Enterprise_ only needs few seconds to knock out shields for good.”

“That makes sense,” Essak agreed slowly. “What kind of an emergency would cut out the screens?”

“Something that has to do with the docking bay. If the hanger doors suddenly open because of, say, an emergency launch, the screens would automatically cut out long enough to let the smaller ships leave the bay. Otherwise, they’d crash into the shields.”

“How do you know all this?” RiAnn asked.

Jamie flushed. “I found this out the hard way, about six months ago. Somebody launched a shuttlecraft from the _Enterprise_ when the screens were up. It’s a long, horrible story, but believe me: once the emergency button is pushed, everything happens quick. The screens will go down.”

 _I hope_ , she added silently. After all, this rust bucket wasn’t a starship. Maybe their screens worked differently. Maybe—

“It’s worth a try,” Essak said.

“One more thing,” Clarence said. “There’s a guard the size of a gorilla just outside our door. How do we get past him?”

Jamie shot a look at Shaull.

“What?” the Vulcan boy asked.

“Do you know how to do a Vulcan nerve pinch?”

Shaull raised one eyebrow. “Of course.”

“Can you do it on a big gorilla of a guard?”

Shaull smiled. “The only difference between a big gorilla and a small, fragile person is the rate of their fall and the impact as they hit the ground.”

“You mean, ‘the bigger they are, the harder they fall,’” Essak joked.

“I believe that is what I said.”

Derek rubbed his hands together. “Let’s get to it. I’m sick and tired of being the victim. I want to watch Shaull do a number on the guard.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental**

_I did not think my idea through very well. I hope Mr. Spock never finds out. He will be disappointed if he learns about my illogical decision. But at least the rest of the kids will be safe._

Shaull "did a number" on the guard. It wasn’t difficult to lure the huge man into the room with the shouts and screams the girls provided. He raced through the door, expecting to see murder taking place. Instead, he crumpled to the ground before he had taken four steps.

“You’re as good as Mr. Spock,” Jamie said in awe. She yanked a wicked-looking weapon from the guard’s holster. “This is not a phaser, but I guess it will do.”

Essak held out his hand. “I am skilled in firing weapons and with the bow. I would be honored to carry this weapon. If Allah is merciful, he will send a terrorist my way so I can demonstrate my ability.” With one easy motion, he holstered the gun in his belt sash. “Follow me. I remember the way to the hangar deck. If we meet anyone, I can clear a path for us.”

“Put the weapon on stun,” Jamie pleaded. “I don’t think I could watch you kill somebody with that thing.”

Essak pulled out the laser pistol and examined it. “I will put it on the lowest setting, but I don’t know if it has a setting for stun. I’ll do my best not to aim for a vital area.” He returned the gun to his belt. “Let’s go.”

Jamie fell in behind Essak. Then came J’nai and RiAnn, followed by the twins, who held hands and tried not to cry. York hurried after them. The three older boys—Shaull, Derek, and Clarence—took up the rear.

They met no one on the upper level and came to the ladder hatchway without incident. Essak shook his head. “This is too easy.”

One by one, the children climbed down the ladder. Soon they were standing in the lower engineering sections.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, Essak motioned the rest of the group around a corner. A lone crewman strode down the corridor, muttering to himself. When he spotted Essak, his eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth to shout, but the words died in his throat. A yellow beam of light crumpled him to the ground in a moment.

Jamie and the others rushed over to see the damage. “What did you do?” Derek asked. “It was a good shot, whatever it was.”

“He’s alive,” Shaull pronounced. “You must have stunned him.”

Essak nodded. “I have no idea how long he’ll stay out. Come on, let’s drag him into a spare room.”

It took all four older boys to drag the heavy Orion into what looked like a storage area. They left him propped up against some crates and hoped he wouldn’t wake up too soon.

“Hey,” Clarence said. “That was fun.”

J’nai and RiAnn gaped at him.

“Well, it was. I’m sick of doing nothing. It felt good to fight back.”

A few minutes later, the group stood in front of the large double doors of the docking bay. A transparisteel viewing window allowed the children to peek into the bay.

“It looks deserted.” Derek turned around and faced the group. “What now?”

They all looked at Jamie.

“There’s only one safe place aboard this ship when the terrorists find out we’ve sabotaged their screens.” She pointed at the window. “In there.”

Essak protested. “If we open the docking bay doors like you want us to, we’ll be sucked out into space.”

Jamie shook her head. “No. You all crowd into the runabout shuttle. It’s right over there.” She pointed it out through the window. “You seal it up and wait until the bay doors close again and the pressure goes back to normal. The runabout is heavy enough that it shouldn’t get sucked into space. But even if it does, you’re safe.”

“If nobody shoots at us,” Derek muttered.

Jamie frowned. “I guess that could happen. But this whole thing is scary-crazy, anyway. Stay in the shuttle and wait to be rescued. I think it will take the terrorists awhile to find you. The _Enterprise_ will probably scan you and beam you to the ship in no time.”

“But what about _you_?” Essak asked. “Aren’t you coming with us?”

Jamie walked over to a panel set in the wall next to the door. Opening it, she saw a red lever. The writing was Orion script, but she had a pretty good idea it read Emergency Override _._ “I want nothing more than to go with you. But somebody’s got to create the emergency and launch those little fighters we saw in the bay.”

“The empty fighters?” Essak asked.

Jamie nodded. “That’s the emergency that’s going to lower the screens.”

No one said a word.

Finally, Shaull spoke. “Logical.” But he sounded concerned.

“But if you stay behind, you’ll get caught,” J’nai said softly.

“I’m going to pull that lever and _run_ ,” Jamie said. “I’ll find a place to hide until the _Enterprise_ guards secure the ship.”

Essak sucked in a big breath. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.” He turned to Jamie, who was standing alone by the panel. “Good luck, Jamie. Hope to see you soon.”

“Jamie,” RiAnn blurted, “I’m glad you were part of our group, after all.” 

J’nai added her thanks, and the Andorian twins hugged Jamie.

“A starship’s a pretty handy thing,” Derek said with a lopsided smile.

Clarence nodded his agreement. “You’re lucky to live aboard her.”

“Live long and prosper.” Shaull raised his hand and spread his fingers.

Jamie returned the Vulcan salute but didn’t speak. A lump had formed in her throat. In just a few short days, these kids had become her friends, even snooty J’nai and RiAnn. She did not want to be left behind. _But there’s no other way,_ she told herself _. And that’s what Daddy would do. Or any Starfleet officer._

The children piled through the door and into the docking bay, and the doors slid shut. Jamie watched them through the view port as they scurried across the bay and disappeared into the shuttle. The hatch closed. Jamie sighed. “Now or never.” With a determined lift of her chin, she reached into the panel and yanked on the red level as hard as she could.

The instant depressurization of the docking bay threw Jamie against the bulkhead opposite the doors. The ship tilted. Alarms blared. Jamie pulled herself to her feet and glanced through the view port. All six fighters were floating freely in space. The docking bay doors were closing slowly, ponderously. The runabout shuttle had shifted halfway across the bay, but it was still a safe distance from the outer doors. She heaved a sigh of relief and turned to scamper away.

A huge body blocked her way. It was the man Essak had stunned. He reached out and gripped Jamie with both hands. Then he jogged down the corridor, yanked her up the ladder, and headed for the bridge.

Jamie closed her eyes and prayed with all her might that Finnegan wouldn’t toss her out an airlock. 

**************

“Screens are down!” Chekov yelped from his weapons station. “I repeat. Shields on the enemy vessel are down.”

“Target their shield generator and fire!” Kirk leaped from his chair. This was an opportunity he had no intention of losing. “Disable those screens permanently.”

Chekov punched his phaser control panel. A thin lance of blue shot out from beneath the ship. It touched the rounded, bulky object on the terrorists’ aft starboard side. Instantly, it was pulverized. Pieces of metal tumbled end over end through the void. A cheer went up from the bridge.

“Good shot, ensign,” Kirk said. Then, “Quickly, Spock. Where are the kids? Can you pinpoint their location?”

“Affirmative. My sensors show two Andorian life forms, a Vulcan, and an indiscernible number of human life forms.” Spock glanced up. “They are clustered together in the docking bay, in what appears to be a shuttlecraft.”

Kirk slammed his palm down on his armrest. “Transporter room.”

“Kyle here, Captain.”

“Lock onto the coordinates Mr. Spock is sending you and prepare to beam some guests aboard.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Mr. Sulu,” Kirk asked, “how long will it take the terrorists to notice if we lower our screens to beam the hostages aboard?”

Sulu twisted in his seat and frowned. “No time at all, sir.”

Kirk nodded. “I suppose they’ll open fire.”

“A certainty, captain.”

“I think we need a distraction. Mr. Chekov?”

“Sir?”

“What’s out there we could use as target practice, without hitting their ship?”

“I’m tracking six contacts,” Chekov replied. “Similar to Starfleet’s two-man, warrior-class fighter ships. They’re drifting and unmanned.”

“Perfect. On my signal, drop our screens and open fire on a couple of the fighters. Transporter room, prepare to energize on my signal.” Kirk clutched the armrests, took a deep breath, and barked, “Now. Lower screens, fire, and energize.”

The _Enterprise_ dropped her screens as two streaks of blue lanced out.

“Magnification ten,” Kirk ordered. The view screen lit up with a close-up of the tiny fighters. Silently, two of them exploded. Debris fell against the _Rim Pride_. “I hope this keeps them too busy to return our fire,” Kirk muttered. “Transporter room. What is your status?”

“I’ve got a room full of hysterical children,” Kyle reported gleefully.

“Well done, lieutenant.” He turned to Chekov. “Raise shields.” He looked up at Dr. McCoy. “Care to join me in the transporter room, Doctor?”

“I would be delighted.” He slapped Kirk on the back as they headed toward the ’lift. “You pulled it off, Jim. I don’t know how you did it, but you pulled it off.”

“A freak accident and a sharp crew.” He turned to Spock. “Mr. Spock, you have the bridge.”

“Acknowledged.”

Kirk and McCoy entered the transporter room to the sound of weeping, shouting, laughing, and talking. Children were everywhere. Most were sitting on the platform, but a few were already exploring the room. A friendly-looking, dark-haired boy turned when he saw the new arrivals.

He ran up to Kirk. “Are you the captain?” When Kirk nodded, the boy became frantic. “You’ve got to go over there. She’s still there. You can’t leave her. Hurry.”

“Whoa,” McCoy broke in. “What are you talking about? Everything’s going to be all right. You’re safe now. What’s your name?”

“Essak,” the boy answered in a rush. “Jamie’s not safe. She stayed behind to pull the lever that forced the docking bay doors to open. She knew the shields would drop long enough for you to blast the generator.”

Kirk felt the blood drain from his face. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. She was going to hide, but when the rest of us entered the shuttlecraft, we couldn’t see her anymore. Can you send some security men over there to capture the terrorists and rescue my friend?”

“You bet I can.” Kirk slammed the intercom. “Stoddard, I need two dozen men for a boarding party.”

“We’re on our way.”

It took two minutes for Lt. Commander Stoddard and his men to crowd onto the transporter platform. Kirk explained the situation and secured himself a phaser.

“My men and I can handle this, captain,” Stoddard suggested softly.

“Fine. You round up the terrorists. I’ll find Jamie.” He punched the intercom. “Bridge, I want you to lower our shields, fire on the remaining ships floating out there, and beam our boarding party to the enemy vessel.”

“Captain.” Spock’s voice sounded grim. “That ploy worked well as a surprise. I am not sanguine about a second attempt. We have the children. It would be best to disable their vessel more permanently from here.”

“Spock, Jamie didn’t beam aboard with the others. I’m going after her.”

There was a long pause. “Understood, Captain. Your orders?”

“See to the safety of the crew and our guests. If things don’t go as planned over there, you’re in command. Take care of my ship.”

“Yes, sir. Bridge out.”


	16. Chapter 16

---  
  
**Chapter 16**

Kicking and shrieking, Jamie was hauled to the bridge. Finnegan snatched her out of the guard’s arms. “Stop hollering and tell me what you did to my ship. Where are the other kids?”

Jamie glared at him. “Figure it out for yourself.”

Her brash reply earned her a sharp slap, and she tumbled backward. She clenched her jaw shut and blinked back tears.

Finnegan turned to Mindy. “Watch this brat before something worse happens. I’ve got a ship to hold togeth—” A lurch threw Finnegan across the bridge. Jamie slammed into Mindy.

The loudspeakers screamed, “Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Enemy soldiers have boarded. Intruder alert!”

“Where?” Finnegan shouted into the intercom.

“Lower level. Docking bay. But it won’t be long before they’re up there.”

“Seal the bulkheads. Keep them out of this level.” He glanced around at the damage to his bridge. The destructive waves from the fighters’ explosions had torn it up. “Hail the _Enterprise._ ”

“On screen,” Moira said.

A tall, calm Vulcan in a blue tunic regarded Finnegan carefully. “Who are you?” Finnegan snapped.

“Commander Spock, in temporary command of the _Enterprise_.”

“Get me Jim and get him fast.”

“He is indisposed,” Spock replied. “I am in command.”

“Your men are on my ship. Get them off. Now. Or I toss the girl out an airlock.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and continued to hold Finnegan’s gaze.

“I’m not bluffing.” He yanked Jamie away from Mindy and stood her in front of the viewer. “Her little trick nearly cost me my ship and the lives of my crew.”

“That is not true, sir. We disabled your shield generator, which is not a life-threatening act. Surrender now, and—”

“Shut up!” Then Finnegan’s voice grew soft. “If you do not recall your boarding party, I will put your captain’s daughter into the emergency escape hatch, without the pod. Then _you_ can explain to Jim when he gets back from whatever business is more important than his own kid.” He snorted. “He’s probably playing nursemaid to those spoiled, snot-nosed, troublesome delegates’ kids.” He tightened his grip on Jamie’s hair. “Now, recall your men. Stand down your weapons.”

“As you wish.” Spock turned to Uhura. “Open a hailing frequency to Commander Stoddard’s boarding party.”

***************

Stoddard’s communicator beeped. He glanced at Kirk.

The captain frowned and scanned the docking bay. All appeared quiet. “Answer the hail, commander.”

Stoddard flipped open the small, shiny box. “Stoddard here.”

“Commander Stoddard, you are ordered to return to the _Enterprise_. The boarding action is canceled. I repeat. The boarding action is canceled. Prepare to beam back to the ship.”

“Acknowledged, Mr. Spock. Beam us aboard on my next signal.” He signaled his men to gather around. “Captain? What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, and I’d rather not guess. But I trust Spock, and he wouldn’t recall us without a good reason. Beam back to the ship and tell Spock to do whatever Finnegan asks.”

“And you, sir?”

“I’m not leaving my daughter with that psychopath.”

“Sir,” Stoddard said carefully, “if you stay, the terrorists will have a valuable hostage to bargain with—a starship captain.”

Kirk smiled. “I don’t intend to give them that chance. Leave me two men. Tell Spock to stay just out of sensor range and await my signal. If all goes well, I’ll hail him from the bridge of this ship.”

Stoddard waved Ensigns Marshall and Walker toward Kirk. “Three against a ship full of terrorists,” he said. “Not very good odds, sir.”

“Sir, with respect!” Ensign Marshall brought himself stiffly to attention. “One Starfleet officer is as good as eight from any other fleet.”

Kirk laughed. He hadn’t laughed for nearly three days. It felt good. “Those are about the odds here, ensign. Glad to have you along.” He and the guards backed away from the rest of the landing party. “Keep our part in this as quiet as you can. Good luck.”

“And to you, captain. My men won’t let you down.” He pushed the recall button on his communicator and the away team dissolved in twinkling lights.

“All right, gentlemen,” Kirk said softly, “our first order of business is to remain undetected. I suggest we head for the shuttle and make some plans.” He nodded at his men’s red shirts. “First of all, we’ve got to find ourselves some different clothes. We stick out like a nova in the night sky.”

“I’m sure the terrorists can supply whatever we need,” Walker said, following his captain into the relative safety of the runabout shuttle.

When they were settled inside, Kirk laid out his plans. “There are only three of us against a crew of twenty-five. Remember, these are ruthless men and women. They kill to create terror and chaos, and they won’t hesitate to shoot you on sight, if they figure out who you are. We must move fast on this. We can’t give them a chance to put together a defensive plan.”

“Understood, Captain,” Marshall replied.

“All right, then. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll work my way to the phaser control section near engineering. I’ll take out their ability to fire on the _Enterprise_. If we don’t gain control of the ship, Mr. Spock can still lower his screens and beam us safely out of here.”

He turned to Marshall. “You, Mr. Marshall, clear the sections aft of here. Render any terrorists you find unconscious and secure them for our return to Babel. And I mean _securely_. Mr. Walker, you take the terrorists fore of here.”

He looked at his chronometer. “On a ship this size, with roughly half the crew down here and half above us, that gives us four terrorists a piece to knock out. Think you’re up to it?”

Marshall grinned. “Bring ’em on.”

“We’ll meet at the aft hatchway in five minutes. We must get to the bridge and take the ship ten minutes later, or Finnegan will begin to suspect something is wrong.”

“Got it,” Walker said.

“With our phasers we have a distinct advantage over these animals,” Kirk said. “Let’s use that advantage to end this terrorist threat once and for all.”

“Aye, aye, sir!” the ensigns replied with eagerness.

***********

"Now that your men are off my ship, Mr. Spock, I want you, your captain, and your crew out of my sight,” Finnegan said. “Tell Jim he lost his chance to say good-bye. I might send him a transmission from our headquarters. I may even let Jamie talk to him. But for now—” He made a slicing motion across his neck. The screen returned to the stars and a dazzling white starship. An instant later, the _Enterprise_ streaked into warp space and vanished.

“No!” Jamie choked back a sob. Daddy was gone. The _Enterprise_ was gone. Her friends were gone, and she’d been left behind with a crazy man.

“It’s all right.” Finnegan sat down in his command chair and pulled Jamie onto his lap.

“Let me go!”

He didn’t. “Take it easy. I won’t hurt you.”

Jamie stared at the view screen. Silent tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Finnegan sighed. “Your father’s actions don’t surprise me a bit, Jamie. He stole your mother and charmed her into marrying him. He left her alone numerous times. His career always came first.” His voice grew soft. “I don’t know when your mother died, and I’m sorry about that. Jim was probably out in space when it happened, leaving you without a mother _or_ a father.”

Jamie clapped her hands over her ears. “Shut up.”

Finnegan kept talking. “He was driven to command a starship. He got his ship, and she comes first. Remember that, Jamie. He left your mother to fly among the stars. He left you when you were small, and now?” He sighed again. “Your father has left you again. The ship comes first. You don’t matter to him.”

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut. “ _No, no, no_!” It couldn’t be true! She had only a dim idea what Finnegan was talking about, but the part about being left behind struck a nerve. It was her worst fear. Whenever Starfleet contacted the _Enterprise_ , she endured another waking nightmare, wondering if Daddy would be ordered to ship her off to school somewhere. 

“Don’t worry, Jamie,” Finnegan was saying. “I won’t leave you. You’re Ruth’s little girl, and I’ll take care of you. You’ll stay aboard the _Rim Pride._ In a few years, you won’t even remember your old life.”

“No,” Jamie whispered. “I want to go home.”

Finnegan smiled. “Jamie, you _are_ home.”

“Only if you can call this garbage scow a home.” The golden voice of James Kirk rolled across the bridge like a resounding trumpet.

Finnegan’s eyebrows shot up in undisguised shock. He swiveled his chair around and froze at the sight of a Starfleet phaser pointed at his head.

“Don’t make any quick moves,” Kirk ordered in an icy voice.

Moira and Rubin drew their weapons. The whine of two other phasers broke the stillness. Moira and Rubin slumped to the deck.

Evans jumped from his seat. Marshall stunned him before he could take a step. The rest of the bridge crew sat helplessly while the two security men from the _Enterprise_ disarmed them and kept them covered.

“Daddy!” Jamie stared at her father in astonishment. He was dressed in a set of too-large, filthy, black-and-gray clothes. A military cap perched on his head. An ugly, oversized weapon hung from his shoulder. He looked mean. He looked like a terrorist. The two ensigns from the _Enterprise_ were dressed similarly. It looked as if none of them had washed in weeks. 

“Pretty good, Jimmy,” Finnegan said, recovering his poise. “I take it you have stunned or rendered useless my entire crew.”

“You take it right.” Kirk gave Jamie a quick grin. “Hi, honey.”

Jamie beamed.

Kirk returned his gaze to Finnegan. “Most of your men will recover enough to stand trial for kidnapping and for terrorist acts against the United Federation of Planets. It will be my pleasure to personally attest to this at your trial.”

“I’m afraid I have the last word. I still have your daughter.” He proved it by scooping Jamie up in his arms and stepping down from his chair. “The ship is yours. Call the _Enterprise._ Tow it back to Babel. But I won’t be here.” He took two steps toward Kirk. “Jamie and I will leave in the runabout.”

Kirk raised his phaser. “Not in your wildest dreams.”

“If you shoot me, Jamie will get hit too.”

“A stun blast won’t hurt Jamie any more than it will hurt you, Sean.”

“A stun beam hurts something awful.” Finnegan shifted Jamie in his arms. “Consider her low body mass.”

“I’ll take the risk. But you will not take my daughter off this ship.” He adjusted his phaser to wide beam and pointed it at Finnegan and Jamie. His thumb rested on the firing button. “Put her down.”

Finnegan let out a long, slow breath. “All right, Jimmy. You win, like always.” With a heave, he tossed Jamie aside and flew into Kirk, knocking the phaser from his hand and onto the deck. He grabbed the captain around the waist and shoved him against the control panel.

Kirk grunted and fell onto the hard surface. He brought up a fist and slammed it into Finnegan’s jaw.

With a cry of rage, Finnegan slugged Kirk over and over, but the captain managed to ward off the blows. He spun around and knocked Finnegan to the deck, falling on top of him with a grunt.

The bridge crew watched with wide eyes. They didn’t move. The ensigns didn’t step in. They continued covering the _Rim Pride’s_ crew.

Jamie lay on the deck a few yards away from the rolling, struggling men. She had to get out of the way before she got caught in the middle of it. She pulled herself to her hands and knees and crawled behind the command chair. Then she spotted the phaser. It lay just within her reach. She scooped it up and crawled out from behind the chair. Using both hands to steady the weapon, she aimed it at Finnegan’s back and pressed the firing button. He slumped over Kirk’s body and lay still.

Kirk shoved Finnegan’s unconscious form away and sat up. He looked at his daughter in amazement. “Come here, honey,” he said. “Bring me the phaser.”

Jamie jumped to her feet and threw herself into her father’s arms. He uncurled her shaking fingers and took the phaser, securing it to his belt. Then he engulfed Jamie in warm hug and buried his face in her grimy hair. “It’s all over now.”

Jamie burst into tears of joy. “You didn’t leave me. You didn’t leave me.”

“Never, Jamie. I would never willingly leave you.”

“He said you left Mommy and me and”—she caught her breath in a sob—“he said you—”

“It’s okay. I was aboard all the time. You just couldn’t see me. Just like you can’t see God, but He’s always near you.”

Jamie nodded and hugged her father tight.

Kirk lifted Jamie and stood up. “Marshall, contact the _Enterprise_. Tell them the ship is secure. Have Mr. Stoddard ready the brig for twenty-five prisoners. We will take this vessel in tow.”

Ensign Marshall grinned. “Aye, aye, Captain!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2268.24**

_I thought everything would get back to normal as soon as Daddy—oops, I mean Captain Kirk—took us kids back to Babel. The trip itself took less than a day, hardly enough time to show Essak and Shaull and the others all my favorite spots aboard the_ Enterprise _. There was hardly enough time for Mr. Spock and Shaull to have a nice little chat, but I guess it worked out okay. At least, Shaull was smiling when he left Mr. Spock’s warmer-than-I-can-stand quarters._ _When I asked him what they had talked about, Shaull just raised one eyebrow. “I believe your Mr. Spock is willing to speak for me when I’m old enough to join Starfleet.” Huh. Mr. Spock is certainly not “my” Mr. Spock, but I’m glad Shaull and him hit it off. Well, as much as Vulcans every “hit it off” with each other._

_But now we’re in orbit around Babel, and things have definitely taken a turn for the worse. Will this ordeal never end?_

Jamie hiccupped. Once. Twice. Her hand flew to her mouth, but the hiccups wouldn’t stop.

Essak jabbed her in the side. “Cut it out. You’re going to embarrass yourself and us if you go on hiccupping during the ceremony.”

“I can’t— _hiccup_ —help it.”

“Hold your breath,” J’nai suggested in a low whisper.

“Stand on your head,” chirped S’hora.

“Somebody scare her.” Derek leaned over and offered his advice from four seats away.

Shaull quietly reached out and placed three fingers on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Don’t give me a nerve— _hiccup_ —pinch!” She tried to ignore the hundreds of people wandering around in the great council chamber on Babel, congratulating one another, finding seats, and in general smiling and relaxing. Everyone appeared to be in a festive mood.

“Trust me.” Shaull worked his fingers, lightly squeezing the muscles in Jamie’s neck. Then he released her and sat back.

Jamie waited one minute. Two minutes. Then, “They’re gone!” Her delight came out as a happy squeal.

On stage, from about twenty feet away, an important-looking man dressed in the colors of the Federation Diplomatic Service turned. “Hush!”

Jamie clapped a hand over her mouth and felt her cheeks heat up.

Shaull shrugged. “That’s High Commissioner Philips,” he explained. “He is, as Essak would put it, a stickler for protocol. He never smiles.”

“He’s grouchy,” Clarence added from Shaull’s left. “I can’t stand him.”

Jamie folded her hands in her lap and slouched against her seat on the huge platform in the council chambers. She and her friends had been sitting in a long row of special, reserved seating for ten minutes now. Jamie felt restless and hungry. She hadn’t wanted to give up her last morning on Babel to listen to a bunch of people talk about the ordeal the hostages had been through and how brave they’d been, but her father had insisted she attend. So now, instead of enjoying her last shore leave at Six Flags over Babel, Jamie sat in a hard seat, heartily wishing the ceremony would begin soon . . . so it could end.

Jamie glanced down the long row of seats. Judging by the looks on her friends’ faces, she figured most of them didn’t want to be here, either. Except perhaps J’nai and RiAnn. They appeared to relish the attention they were getting this morning as honored guests of the UFP and the Babel Conference.

“I wish they’d get started,” Essak complained, expressing Jamie’s sentiments. “This turban is getting hot.”

Wrapped in the magnificent white and scarlet royal robes of the Prince of Araby, Essak looked uncomfortable and out of place. He lifted the jeweled turban, scratched at an itchy spot on the top of his head, and replaced it.

“We are all experiencing varying degrees of discomfort,” Shaull said. His robes of ceremonial Vulcan, while not as cumbersome as Essak’s attire, hung on Shaull in heavy brown lengths.

Up and down the line, children shifted and scratched. Only J’nai and RiAnn sat regally. Their silk capes and dresses flowed about them like a soft breeze.

Jamie was glad _she_ hadn’t been forced to dress up in a party dress. She glanced down at her clean, gold uniform tunic and sighed her relief.

Suddenly, a trumpet fanfare echoed through the chamber halls. It wasn’t a _real_ trumpet, Jamie knew, only an electronic recording. It had called the Babel Conference to order for over one hundred years, and the sound now brought scores of men and women, representing dozens of planets, streaming in to find their seats.

“Finally.” Essak rolled his eyes and slumped. Then just as quickly, he sat up straight. His gaze locked onto someone in the first row of the delegates’ seating.

Jamie followed her friend’s gaze to watch the arrival of what could only be Essak’s father, the king of Araby. He was dressed more magnificently than his son, and his bearing commanded instant respect. No wonder Essak sat up and took note.

“My father,” he whispered from the side of his mouth.

“I figured,” Jamie replied. She scanned the first row and recognized her own father. He was dressed in his dress uniform—his ‘class As’—and was sitting with Mr. Spock and Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. Next to Sarek, a tall, distinguished Vulcan man sat. His robes looked identical to Shaull’s.

“Your father?” Jamie asked her friend.

Shaull didn’t reply. He was staring at the imposing figure of Sarek of Vulcan. “I cannot believe it,” he whispered to Jamie. “The man sitting beside my father is the premier ambassador of all of Vulcan. What’s he doing here?”

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he was in the neighborhood and wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

Shaull’s Vulcan composure fled. He looked at Jamie in shock. “Levity. You are using levity about so distinguished a guest as Sarek of Vulcan.”

“I don’t know what levity is, but Ambassador Sarek is my friend.” Jamie grinned at Shaull’s look of disbelief. “Really, he is. I met him last year on another trip to Babel. I tripped and fell right at his feet. He helped me up and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I was so embarrassed, but Sarek invited me to be his guest at the reception that night on the rec deck.” She waved at the Vulcan ambassador. Sarek lifted his hand in quiet greeting.

Shaull gaped, but there was no time to answer. The moderator of the Babel Conference, a tall, regally dressed Andorian, strode up to the podium, picked up the ceremonial gavel, and brought it down three times. “This conference is now in session. All rise in honor of the president of the United Federation of Planets.”

Everyone in the council chambers rose. The ten children behind and to the left of the podium stood. Derek’s grandfather walked up to the podium and nodded to the moderator. Then he turned to the audience. “Please be seated.” There was a rustling noise as hundreds of delegates, visitors, and newscasters found their places. Then the noise died down and a hush fell over the auditorium.

“This is a proud day for the freedom-loving peoples of the United Federation of Planets,” the president said. “We are gathered this morning to recognize the courage of ten young citizens. They played a significant role in undoing what surely would have been the worst tragedy for the UFP in over one hundred years.”

For twenty minutes Derek’s grandfather recapped the horrific events of the past week, beginning with the cry for help from the Crynn Colonies, the nightmarish kidnapping of his grandson and nine others, and the parents’ despair at learning the UFP would not bargain with terrorists. He spoke right up to the happenings of three days ago, when Admiral Brett Komack of Starfleet had passed along the glorious and unexpected news to the Babel delegates that the starship _Enterprise_ was returning to Babel with all ten hostages in good health and with the GLO’s ship in tow. President Shylar certainly knew how to carry his audience.

The celebrative mood reached a climax when the president turned and introduced the small heroes of the hour. The children rose. As their names were called, each child stepped forward to receive a warm handshake and a citation for bravery, which the president hung around their necks in the form of a small, jewel-studded medal, hanging from a ribbon of blue and gray satin.

President Shylar turned and presented the group to their audience. “In a spirit of cooperation, these children banded together—forgetting their differences and origins—and worked for the good of the group, showing us the true spirit of the United Federation of Planets.”

Jamie and the others stood quietly amidst a thunder of applause. Finally, the president nodded at them, the signal that they could once more be seated.

“Do you suppose it’s over now?” Essak wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and tried not to appear as hot and tired as he felt. “I haven’t been this uncomfortable since the Founder’s Day parade last year on Araby.”

“I sure hope it’s over.” Jamie glanced at the front row. Her father was smiling at her. She resisted the impulse to wave, and instead sent him a pleading look and mouthed, _Is it over?_

Kirk frowned and placed a finger to his lips. He shook his head.

Jamie slumped in her seat and swung her legs. The president was speaking again, but Jamie’s attention wandered. She studied the huge auditorium. Hundreds of people filled the circular tiers. Banners from the different worlds hung from the ceiling. Jamie tried to guess which flags went with the different planets. She recognized Vulcan, Altair VI, Centaurus, Earth, Deneb—

A quick intake of breath from Shaull jerked Jamie from her musing. She looked up in time to see her friend rise from his seat and walk to the podium. Ambassador Sarek was waiting to greet him.

“What’s going on?” Jamie whispered to Essak.

“I think they’re giving Shaull an award. Some Vulcan honor.”

Jamie watched Sarek gave Shaull the Vulcan salute. Shaull returned it, although his hand trembled. Jamie didn’t doubt Shaull was uneasy. To be singled out in front of all these people and have Sarek of Vulcan talk to you would make even the most logical Vulcan anxious.

 _I would melt into a puddle_ , Jamie thought. _I’m sure glad it’s Shaull and not me._

Sarek addressed the crowd in a rich, deep voice. “It is not our custom to thank logic and bring unnecessary attention to one who has merely performed his duty. However, the Vulcan Science Academy has examined the actions of a remarkable young person this past week, and it is our wish to give honor where honor is due. His resourcefulness and careful attention to detail transformed an ordinary Starfleet communicator into a transmitter that alerted the starship _Enterprise_ to the hostages’ location and thus saved lives.”

He turned to Shaull and held out a small metal pin. “Your actions were flawlessly logical. Vulcan honors you with the Clasp of Surak.”

Shaull swallowed. “I am honored.” He took the pin and clutched it in his hand. He returned to his seat, a deep green flush in his cheeks.

The audience burst into applause.

Jamie clapped and grinned. “You look positively _green_ , Shaull.”

“I confess I do not feel well.”

Jamie touched the small pin in his hand. “What’s the Clasp of Surak?”

“It is a very great honor . . .” His voice trailed away.

Essak reached across Jamie’s lap and slapped the Vulcan boy’s knee. “Good for you, Shaull.”

Jamie brought her attention back to the conference in time to hear the moderator announce, “We now welcome Admiral Brett Komack to our assembly.”

Jamie stiffened. She didn’t like admirals. Not one little bit. Any one of them had the power to send her packing. Warily, she watched Admiral Komack make his way down the aisle and up the steps to the platform.

He crossed to the podium and shook the moderator’s hand. “Thank you, sir.”

The admiral turned and scanned the children until his gaze rested on Jamie. He smiled and crooked his finger. “Come here, Jamie.”

Jamie went white. Her heart leaped into her throat, then settled in her chest with a hammering that made her gasp for breath. It was one thing to stand in a long line with nine other kids and get a ribbon around your neck, but to be singled out by an admiral from Starfleet for an unknown reason? _No way!_

Desperately, Jamie sought her father’s face and pleaded silently to be rescued. He gave her a barely perceptible shake of his head. Then he crossed his arms, leaned back in his seat, and winked at her. With this sign of encouragement, Jamie slid from her seat and started toward the admiral. _Don’t trip and fall,_ she commanded her quivering legs. They shook so much that she didn’t think she’d make it the twenty feet to the side of the podium.

“Jamie Kirk,” Admiral Komack said when she stood in front of him.

Jamie looked up into a pair of smiling blue eyes and said nothing. Her tongue was stuck.

“It is my great privilege as chief-of-staff, military operations, Starfleet, to present you with the Silver Palm and Star for Conspicuous Valor. It is also my pleasure to confer upon you the official title of Starfleet Cadet, with all its rank and privileges.”

Jamie watched, stunned, as Admiral Komack bent down and attached the glittering decoration just above her uniform insignia.

The admiral grinned at her bewildered look. “Furthermore, you are hereby granted an automatic appointment to Starfleet Academy when you reach the minimum age of admittance. Until that time, you are assigned to the _USS Enterprise_ , or to any ship your father, Captain James Kirk, commands.” He paused.

Jamie couldn’t speak. She couldn’t think. Everything was happening too fast. What did the admiral mean, “assigned to the _Enterprise_ ”?

“Jamie!” Essak’s whisper sliced through the silence. “Say thank yo’!”

There was a murmur of soft, rippling laughter from the first few rows.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Jamie stuttered, flushing hot.

Admiral Komack smiled and turned Jamie around to face the audience. He laid a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“This Starfleet cadet showed remarkably clear thinking when she gathered the hostages together in the safety of an air-tight structure to await rescue. Then she chose to stay behind and trigger the chain of events that gave the _Enterprise_ the few seconds it needed to permanently disable the shields, putting her own life at risk. By doing this, Cadet Jamie Kirk upheld the highest ideals of Starfleet to protect and serve Federation citizens. I am proud to admit her to our ranks.”

Admiral Komack looked at Kirk. “Captain Kirk, I present to you the newest member of the _Enterprise_ crew.”

Amidst the cheering and applauding, Kirk left his chair and hurried to the platform. Instead of shaking Jamie’s hand, he picked her up and gave her tight embrace. “Welcome aboard— _officially_ ,” he said softly.

“It’s true, then?” Jamie burst out, hardly daring to believe. “I never have to leave the ship? Not ever?”

“It’s true. At least for as long as _I’m_ the captain.” He turned to Admiral Komack. “He did it.”

Jamie reached out and threw her arms around the admiral’s neck. “Oh, thank you, sir!”

The moderator brought his gavel down onto the podium three times. “This conference is adjourned. Everybody go home and count your blessings.”


End file.
